Tu nuevo hermano mayor
by Jessy88g
Summary: España nos relata los sucesos que lo llevaron para volverse el hermano mayor de México(Fem)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Esta es mi versión de la historia de como España conoce al Nuevo mundo y todo lo que paso para que él y México (Nueva España) se volvieran hermanos. Disfrútenlo y si no por favor no sean muy crueles por fis.**

**Ps: no solo va aparecer mi OC femenino de México también un OC masculino que representa al pueblo indígena desde Mexica hasta Zapoteca y otros pueblos excepto el Maya, ya entenderán el por qué en la historia.**

**2Ps: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Tu nuevo hermano Mayor

Todavía tengo el recuerdo en mi cabeza todo lo que pase para volverme en tu nuevo hermano mayor.

No fue una tarea fácil puesto que no te atrevías a verme a menos de que fuera para cumplir tu promesa para salvar a tu hermano y no te culpo después de todo lo que hice cuando los conocí no fue lo mas civilizado ni lo más correcto, aunque en ese momento lo creí necesario.

¡Oh! Es verdad ni siquiera me he presentado ante ustedes. Para los que todavía no me reconocen soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo menor conocido como España (actualmente) y esta es la pequeña-gran historia de como conocí a mi pequeña y dulce hermana México, en ese entonces nombrada por mi como Nueva España

Todo comenzó cuando acababa de terminar la guerra de Sucesión y empezaba a expulsar a los musulmanes por órdenes de los reyes católicos. Cuando se me fue notificado que el hombre que habíamos enviado para crear una nueva ruta de comercio…. un tal Cristóbal Colon, un loquito que decía que la tierra era redonda (en ese entonces la idea era absurda jajaja… equivocarse es algo normal incluso en nosotras las naciones -.-) que había regresado con riquezas y maravillas de las Indias, cosa que me sorprendió ya esperaba que estuviera muerto (esa era la idea que tenían mis lideres para deshacerse de él, ya que por lo que entendí era de la realeza o algo así, jamás me aclararon la duda) bueno continuando con la historia … grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue a la sala del trono con los reyes, Colon y todo lo que había traído y si les soy sincero no parecían de las Indias, digo ya había ido allá para hacer comercio con Asia y conocía su mercancía incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero nada de esto se le parecía, bueno tal vez una o que otra cosa pero no me convencía. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mi rey que me pidió que me acercara para hablar entre susurros.

-Antonio quiero tu más sincera opinión, ¿en verdad crees que estos tesoros sean de las Indias? Te pregunto porque tengo entendido que tu ya estas relacionado con sus productos- dijo el rey casi como un susurro para no ser oído mas que por mí que estaba a su lado izquierdo y por la reina.

-Bueno, si le soy sincero mi rey hay mercancía que no familiarizo, sin embargo los esclavos que trajo son muy parecidos a los que yo conozco pero no estoy seguro alteza- dije sin mucha seguridad en mis palabras

-No te preocupes y gracia por tu sincera opinión, ya puedes retirarte. Necesito hablar en privado con este hombre- dijo el rey con seriedad, cosa que me incomodo lo que dijo puesto que ya debería estar presente después de todo tenia que estar informado de los movimientos de mi propia gente.

Iba a objetar pero una mirada fría de parte del rey y un movimiento de insistencia de mi reina para que yo saliera me dejó mudo y salí sin decir nada.

No fue hasta un tiempo después que recibí la orden de ambos monarcas para preparar una embarcación en dirección a las, ya esclarecida, nuevas tierras junto con un grupo de hombres bien armados pero sin entrenamiento, algo me decía que eran reos o parias del imperio por la apariencia de estos (claro, dejen a la representación de una nación con unos tipejos de mala fama _) por suerte__también iban varios soldados y capitanes. Así empecé mi viaje a nuevas tierras aunque fuera de la manera más inesperada y sin que me tomaran en cuenta (que malos son conmigo T.T)._

Después de meses de viaje en la embarcación llegamos a unas hermosas playas, era el paisaje más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida definitivamente no eran las Indias pero no me importo. Cuando desembarcamos grande fue mi sorpresa el de, no solo encontrar hermosa vegetación, sino también de habitantes… esperen, dije habitantes, si efectivamente había personas esperándonos en las costas (oohhh! en verdad se parecían a los hindúes, con razón la confusión de Colon) y antes de que pasara cualquier cosa nos ofrecieron comida y vestimentas muy extrañas con adornos en oro (creo que si en ese entonces hubiera existido el signo de dólar juro que a mis hombres y a mí se nos hubieran aparecido un par de ellos en los ojos de tanta cantidad de oro).

No entendía por qué nos habían dado tan buen trato, digo éramos extraños en esas tierras y nos trataban como a reyes, bueno eso lo menos que esperaba después de esa tortura llamada viaje de meses casi sin comida o agua y creo que algunos hombres parecían enfermos más de lo que estaban al iniciar el viaje y no estoy exagerando.

Cuando despertaba de mis reflexiones ya no estaba en la playa sino en medio del bosque en dirección a una aldea según me había informado uno de los soldados que me había explicado que en lo que yo me perdía en mis pensamientos el capitán Cortes había aceptado los regalos de esos extraños y pidió hablar con su líder aunque al parecer no le entendían lo escoltaron a la aldea a donde nos dirigíamos ( como es que me perdí de tantas cosas mientras solo pensaba lo que había ocurrido y como es que mi tripulación empezó a movilizarse sin mi autorización, como odio que me hagan esto T.T).

Cuando llegamos al pueblo quede asombrado, a pesar de que era pequeño no dejaba de ser resplandeciente con casa de piedra pero bien formadas, con personas haciendo sus tareas solo deteniéndose para observarnos tenían la piel obscura no tanto como la de los esclavos negros pero si bronceada por el trabajo hecho bajo este sol tan intenso de esas tierras o al menos eso supuse (es gracioso pero me recordaban a los gitanos del sur de mis tierras) los hombres eran altos y fornidos, hasta me daban envidia (solo un poco), los niños felices, agiles y bien alimentados (con razón están así de fuertes los adultos) y las mujeres eran… eran hermosas, si no había otro calificativo para esas mujeres bien torneadas, de cuerpo delgado pero con sus atributos bien proporcionados, piernas firmes, rostros con facciones finas y ojos tan brillantes (creo que si Francis las hubiera visto tendrían que amarrarlo al barco para evitar una desgracia ^^)

De repente nos paramos en seco y cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado a una especie de palacio por así decirlo ya que era mas grande que las demás casa. Ya adentro nos sirvieron comida que jamás había visto en mi vida pero tenía tanta hambre que no me puse quisquilloso a decir verdad mucha de esa comida era deliciosa definitivamente tenía que llevar de estas delicias a mi gente, seria un pecado no hacerlo.

Después de satisfacer nuestra hambre apareció un hombre alto con vestimenta mas decorada por lo que supuse que era el líder y este empezó a hablar en lenguaje extraño que no entendíamos, al ver que no entendíamos el hombre pidió la presencia de un anciano, que no se diferenciaba de los otros excepto de que su nariz era más grande y rasgos que parecían ser el conjunto de todos los aldeanos y su vestimenta era más ostentoso y en el cuello poetaba una figura de jade.

Nos miro por un tiempo, analizando a cada uno de nosotros finalmente poso su mirada en mi, sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda al ver que fijaba su mirada no solo en mis ojos sino también en mi alma, fue un momento incomoda hasta que finalmente hablo pero a diferencia del otro hombre a él si lo entendí pero solo yo lo comprendía y la razón de eso era simple, era igual a mi era un representante de su pueblo.

-Bienvenidos sean a esta pequeña aldea, mi nombre es Imperio Maya- dijo el hombre de manera suave y tranquila

-Buenas tardes señor, gracias por su recibimiento mi nombre es…- dije con cortesía pero me contuve de decir mi nombre pues no sabía como reaccionaria ante la idea de tener a otro imperio en frente. Y si se ponían agresivos, no podía permitir que lastimaran a mi tripulación por lo que pensé en decirle mi nombre humano para no alterarlo. –mi nombre es Antonia y disculpe por mi falta de cortesía pero me cuesta entender su lengua señor- dije lo más natural posible, digo una mentirilla para mantener la paz no estaba de sobra, ¿no?

-Ya veo, entonces ustedes no son de estos lugares ¿correcto?- dijo un poco desconfiado en su voz y no lo culpo después de todo es difícil creer que un extraño que solo ha estado en su pueblo unas horas pueda entender un lenguaje ajeno al suyo.

-Así nosotros vinimos de un lugar más allá del horizonte, un lugar muy diferente al suyo, podría decir que no podría creerlo aunque se lo explicara- dije con las palabras que creí más apropiadas y al parecer acerté pues dejo su escepticismo lejos y le conto al líder lo que había dicho a lo que todos se emocionaron y nos empezaron a tratar mejor que al principio.

-No sé lo que hiciste para que nos dieran tan buen trato pero lo hiciste bien- me felicito Cortes, uno de los capitanes que venían con mi tripulación. Después de felicitarme nos pidió acercarnos para hacer una estrategia provisional.

-Bien señores debemos prepararnos para dar el siguiente paso en el plan, ya hicimos contacto debemos conocer más de ellos para finalmente atacar- dijo Cortes de manera muy seria y determinada puesto que por lo que me explicaron los tripulantes durante el viaje en barco es que tanto el rey como la reina decidieron que los más indicados para guiar el viaje de reconocimiento de nuevas tierras serian los capitanes y ellos serian los que tomarían las decisiones que consideraran más apropiadas para cumplir los mandatos que pedían, los cuales eran investigar las riquezas de esas tierras que puedan servir al imperio, descubrir si hay habitantes y si de ser así convertirlos al catolicismo o sacarlos del camino si oponían resistencia de ser necesario si saben a lo que me refiero, de ahí en fuera los capitanes tenían la libertad de hacer lo necesario para enriquecer al imperio español.

Mientras oía los planes sus majestades tenían para los capitanes me hacia sentir como una cosa insignificante, ya que los capitanes eran los que cargaban con todo el trabajo mientras que a mí, ni siquiera me avían avisado cual era el propósito del viaje, prácticamente solo iba para revisar lo que hacían los tripulantes y avisar a sus majestades de cada movimiento de relevancia a sus altezas. Eso no me hubiera molestado tanto si al menos ellos mismos me lo hubieran dicho o al menos enterarme por medio de una carta suya pero no, todo esto lo tuve que averiguar ya en la embarcación y preguntando a los tripulantes, hasta ellos, simples marineros que sacaron de quien sabe dónde, sabían mas que yo, quien conoce y convive con gente importante como si fueran mis iguales (lo dije y lo repito son malos conmigo T.T).

Pero bueno, lo pasado ya no se puede cambiar así que de regreso con la reunión de planes provisionales. Escuchaba a todos diciéndome que les explicara comes que podía entender a ese anciano. No estaba seguro de que si fuera buena idea decirles que ese anciano era como yo, pero era mi deber decirles la verdad para saber que hace. Después de todo solo obedecía órdenes.

-Lo que sucede es que ese anciano es... como yo, el me entiende porque entre nosotros nos entendemos, el idioma no es un problema entre nosotros… los representantes de algún imperio- con mucho pesar pues sentía que el revelar la identidad del anciano iba a traer problemas pero debía ser honesto, además como podía explicarles que lo entendía con una mentira (ahora que lo pienso si debí mentir con algo como que por ser un imperio entendía a los humanos sin importar el lenguaje pero ya era tarde para retractarme).

**Bueno con esto termino el primer capítulo, lo sé todavía falta mucho por explicar, no se preocupen pronto aparecerán mis OC, solo espero lograr que la historia quede bien y nada cucha, especialmente para que concuerde con el titulo y el intro.**

**Por favor comenten quiero saber su opinión ya sea buen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste y este yendo por buen camino, sino no sean tan malos y comenten.**

**Ps. **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

-Lo que sucede es que ese anciano es... como yo, el me entiende porque entre nosotros nos entendemos, el idioma no es un problema entre nosotros… los representantes de algún imperio- dije a mi tripulación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Jerónimo de Liar, nuestro experto en letras y lenguas (en pocas palabras era el traductor) sin entender muy bien lo que dije.

-Ya lo explique, él es a su pueblo lo que yo a ustedes- un poco molesto por tener que explicar lo complejo de ser un imperio (nación en estos días :D)- a lo que me refiero es que toda esta gente tiene a ese anciano como su representación humana del imperio en el que viven, así como yo lo soy de ustedes o Arthur al imperio ingles-dije ya cansado de que no entendieran y no los culpo pues esto es difícil de entender para los humanos.

-Así que es como tú, por eso se entienden- dijo Cortes con la mano en el mentón como si en verdad comprendiera lo que dije- eso significa que deben ser muchos los habitantes del imperio Maya como para tener a alguien así o me equivoco Antonio- dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Bueno si… no…algo así…- conteste tartamudo- es que no se… pero es lo más probable…después de todo yo jamás conocí a un representante humano de un pueblo solo de países e imperios- dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Tranquilo Antonio, no es para tanto-dijo Jerónimo al poner su mano sobre mi hombro tratando de calmarme- solo que necesitamos toda la información posible para saber que hacer ¿No es así capitán Cortes?-pregunto a su capitán tratando de confirmar lo dicho.

-Si así es, pero no nos desviemos del tema- dijo Cortes con sequedad-¿Qué es lo que me puedes decir de ese "Imperio"?- me empezó a cuestionar como si fuera un sospecho de algún crimen atroz (¿por qué me tratan así yo no hice nada para merecer esto? ni que hubiera mentido y ocultado cosas a mi tripulación).

- ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso Cortes?- pregunte un tanto perturbado por esa cuestión, digo solo había hablado con el por menos de 10 minutos y ya quería que le hablara de él como si lo conociera de años, fuéramos amigos o supiera cual es comida favorita.

-Sí, ya sabes que puedes suponer de él con tan solo verlo, tal vez con eso podamos darnos una idea de cómo son a quienes nos enfrentamos, dices que es una representación humana de su imperio ¿no?, entonces quiero creer que es un reflejo de como son en general- explicaba Cortes con una agudeza que no me esperaba de alguien como él, pero después de todo era el capitán por una razón ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno si…es verdad nosotros reflejamos a nuestra gente…pero también a nuestro territorio, costumbres, entre otras cosas-confirmando sus sospechas. Cuando iba a preguntar otra cosa me calle pues finalmente entendía lo que trataba de hacer con sus preguntas y por lo que veía en su rostro y en el de los demás supuse que lo mejor sería contestar para mantenerlos tranquilos- No puedo serles muy certero puesto que lo acabo de conocer sin embargo les diré que es imperio antiguo y no lo digo porque parece un anciano al contrario esa vejez suya tal vez se deba a que esta débil, algo muy fuerte debió haberlo debilitado para dejarlo en ese estado y a pesar de todo sique mostrando fortaleza, también pude notar que es muy inteligente y astuto incluso más que nosotros-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Se nota que apenas y saben cultivar alimentos, dudo mucho que sean tan listos como para compararnos con ellos- dijo un soldado con mucho escepticismo.

-Eso es fácil, cuando hablamos note que el desconfiaba de mis palabras, creo que sabe que soy pero me siguió la corriente para evitar un conflicto innecesario entre su gente y nosotros, lo que me lleva a mi última suposición que es alguien pacifico que prefiere dialogar a derramar sangre sin sentido alguno. Es todo lo que puedo deducir de lo poco que interactuamos-

-En ese caso habla con el Antonio pídele información con una conversación sutil pregúntale que tan grande es su territorio, si hay mas como el y lo mas importante si tiene oro- sugirió Jerónimo con cierta avaricia.

-No será buena idea, si es tan listo como dice Antonio entonces no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran quiénes somos y a que hemos venido, aun así necesitamos información lo mejor será…- se vio interrumpido Cortes por la estrepitosa entrada de varios hombres al comedor.

Los hombres que entraron al lugar eran muy parecidos a los mayas sin embargo tenían claras diferencias faciales, portaban armas más grandes y hechas de diferentes materiales, usaban ropas más extravagantes y lo que mas resaltaba en ellos era la cantidad de oro que llevaban, no solo en sus ropas sino en sus armas incluso lo tenían perforado en el cuerpo (ni me preocupen en donde porque no me fije /-.-/).

Cuando entraron al recinto vi que examinaban a cada uno de los presentes hasta que detuvieron sus miradas en nosotros pero no con un semblante de odio por vernos ahí al contrario parecía que estaban muy felices y aliviados por encontrarnos ahí. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a nosotros, no sin antes regresar por una bandeja de… de mas oro, no como tal sino como una especie de vestimenta y objetos de oro. Lo que nos habían ofrecido en la playa no se comparaba en nada con esto, no era ni la mitad de oro lo que nos habían ofrecido estos extraños.

Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa los extraños se arrodillaron ante nosotros de manera dramática y hablaron en un lenguaje extraño muy diferente al de los habitantes de ese pueblo. No sabía porque pero me dio la impresión de que ellos estaban hablando otra lengua ajena a estas personas. Por lo que concluí que o en esas tierras los mismos habitantes hablaban diferentes lenguas a pesar del mismo imperio (como en mi caso) o eran de otro pueblo y por consiguiente de otro imperio.

No sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante tal acto pero no fue necesario pues una voz los llamo en ese dialecto raro para que se levantaran, hicieran otra reverencia y fueran al encuentro del dueño de esa voz ni más ni menos que el mismo imperio Maya quien al tenerlos enfrente no se mostro enojado por su llegada todo lo contrario los abrazo y los sentó junto al en su mesa donde hablaron por un rato hasta que salieron del pueblo sin decir nada a nadie.

Curioso por saber quiénes eran esos sujetos y que querían (también por que la tripulación me ordeno ir y preguntar al imperio) me acerque, con mucha cautela para no incomodarlo, con el pretexto de saludarlo.

-Señor Maya solo quería agradecerle nuevamente por como nos recibió y nos ha tratado- decía mientras saludaba con la mano. Cuando el antiguo imperio me vio sonrió y me pidió que me sentara con él, cosa que acepte si quería información.

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien después de su muy largo viaje mi joven amigo- dijo con toda tranquilidad. Un silencio incomodo reino en esos momentos no sabía que decir cómo podía preguntarle sobre esos sujetos sin sonar grosero o incomodarlo.

-Espero que los mensajeros no te hayan inquietado a ti o a tus acompañantes- dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para quedar frente a frente- no son malos y su intención no era dañarlos-

-Yo…bueno…pero como…ah…eh…-no sabía que decir cómo pudo saber eso, en todo momento trate de parecer tranquilo.

-Supe lo que querías preguntar…lo veo en tus ojos muestran una gran inquietud pero…esa inquietud no se debe solo a como se comportaron…sino a quienes son y porque están aquí…y no te sientas incomodo puedes preguntar con toda confianza-termino hablando por mí como si supiera lo que quería decir como si leyera mi mente a través de mis ojos, no puedo describir lo que sentía en ese preciso momento: vergüenza, miedo, emoción, escalofríos, tal vez un poco de todo pues jamás tuve que tratar con alguien así de…de…místico (si, esa es la palabra correcta).

Antes de responder agite ligeramente mi cabeza para poder articular alguna palabra- se lo agradezco en verdad y si no es molestia quisiera saber quiénes son esos hombres, no se parecen a usted pero los trato muy bien cuando llegaron, a caso ¿ellos también son habitantes de su imperio?- dije de la forma más tranquila que pude pero la verdad está emocionado.

-No mi joven amigo ellos no me pertenecen…sino a mi nieto…el que ahora se hace llamar IMPERIO AZTECA- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mudo y no era para menos después de todo es su familia.

Otro imperio, entonces ¿Cuántos mas podría haber en las nuevas tierras? Y si eran peligrosas pero y si…tenían ORO entonces debía conocerlos digo que podía pasar con un pequeño imperio (que equivocado estaba O.O). Estos hombres llegaron aquí y parecían conocerlos así que sus tierras no eran muy grandes por lo tanto no serian un problema para mis y mis hombres (repito que en verdad me equivoque).

-No- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz del anciano Maya- mis tierras y las de mi nieto no son cercanas en lo absoluto- dijo como si contestara a mis pensamientos (les digo que es brujo)- lo que sucede es que el territorio de mi nieto ha devorado al de sus hermanos a tal grado que podemos comunicarnos sin tardar tanto tiempo con los mensajeros como los que acaban de salir-

- Y si esos son mensajeros de su nieto ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Me puede decir a que vinieron?...por favor- dije esperando a que ya no leyera mi mente

-Por supuesto... ellos vienen como mensajeros especiales de parte del "Tlatoani" de mi nieto, los han estado esperando desde hace mucho y su deber era encontrarlos y llevarlos ante mi nieto y su señor- tomo una pausa para refrescar su garganta con una bebida extraña (pulque si mal no recuerdo)- por lo que me contaron hace rato los estuvieron buscando por varios pueblos, se supone que se encontrarían con ellos en la playa pero mi gente los vio primero y me pidieron que los deje ir con ellos- termino de hablar para tomar otro trago de su bebida.

-Entonces si vinieron por nosotros ¿Por qué se fueron de aquí sin decir nada?- pregunte como si nada, pues no tenía sentido que se tenían horas buscándonos se fueran con las manos vacías.

-Es muy simple, tanto como ustedes como ellos están agotados de sus respectivos viajes, necesitan reponer fuerzas además de que la luz de la tierra se ha ido, no sería buena idea viajar cuando no puedes ver ni tu propia nariz. Por esa razón les pedí que regresaran en unos días cuando hayan preparado sus cosas para el viaje y no te preocupes yo te proporcionare todo lo que me pidas sin ningún problema…ahora regresa con tu gente y cuéntales todo lo que hablamos- dicho esto se levanto y nos llevo a mi tripulación y a mí a un claro donde descansaríamos.

Esa misma noche les conté todo a mi tripulación esperando sus reacciones pero no me sorprendí de que Cortes dijera que era buena idea ir después de ver todo ese oro por lo que decidimos preparar nuestras armas y armaduras para el viaje solo quedaba una cuestión como nos comunicaríamos con ese imperio pues la lengua de los mensajeros se escuchaba diferente al de los aldeanos. Después de mucho discutir acordamos pedir un aldeano que pudiera hablar ambas lenguas y que Jerónimo aprendiera su lengua y viceversa.

A la mañana siguiente llevamos a cabo el acuerdo de pedir a una persona como traductor y maestro. Grata fue nuestra sorpresa de que no solo nos dieran una acompañante sino 20 mujeres que nos acompañarían para alimentarnos, curarnos y enseñarnos sobre lo bueno y lo malo que habitaba en la selva.

Entre esas mujeres se encontraba la maestra y alumna de Jerónimo "La malinche" (en realidad es malitzin pero por problemas de pronunciación la nombramos así) y si me lo preguntan era una mujer muy hermosa que sobresalía de las demás y no fui el único en notar su belleza puesto en cuanto voltee vi a Cortes con un brillo en sus ojos inconfundible para mí, ella lo había deslumbrado sin compasión.

Los días pasaron como agua que se lo lleva la corriente cada vez Jerónimo entendía la lengua maya y la malinche ya hablaba un poco de español incluso yo ya lograba entender el maya (no hablarlo porque enserio la pronunciación nos llevaría a la muerte), los caballos estaban repletos de comida y hierbas medicinales (más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no creen?) y ya estábamos listos para irnos al día siguiente.

Antes de irnos pedí unos minutos para despedirme del antiguo imperio personalmente pero antes de acercarme más lo escuche hablando con un joven de la aldea, creo que era un sacerdote o algo así. Lo que llego a mis oídos fue… imposible de creer para mí.

_Conversación_

-Maestro ¿está seguro que debamos dejarlos ir así como así al encuentro de su nieto y sobre todo ayudarlos para que lleguen sin dificultades, si me permite decir creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos a su suerte en la selva para que la naturaleza se encargue de ellos – dijo el joven con cierta ira reprimida- USTED MAS QUE NADIE SABE QUE ESOS HOMBRES SOLO TRAERAN DESGRACIA A ESTAS TIERRAS, NO SOLO A NOSOTROS SINO A SU NIETO Y A TODOS SUS HABITANTES, QUE ACASO NO RECUERDA QUE LOS MISMOS ASTROS SE ADVIETIERON ENTONCES PORQUE LOS AYUDA TANTO- casi gritando el joven pues ya no podía contener su ira y frustración.

-Tranquilízate mi amigo que solo te causara dolor de estomago- decía el imperio mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro- por supuesto que recuerdo lo que les dije que los astros me anunciaron la llegada de aquellos que traerían desgracia y muerte a todos y no solo ellos, sino que otras manifestaciones lo han hecho incluso mi nieto las ha recibido-

-pero entonces por qué…- fue silenciado por un ademan del anciano.

-Los ayudo porque dejarlos a su suerte en un lugar desconocido para ellos es tan vil como apuñalarlos en la espalda, ningún guerrero que se digne a serlo haría tal acto de cobardía- dijo el imperio con voz firme y determinante- además si es el deseo de los dioses que ellos lleguen con mi nieto nada evitara su encuentro- finalizo con una voz más tranquila y suave.

-¿Y que podemos hacer mi señor?- pregunto cómo esperando algún consuelo del horrible destino que les esperaba

-Aceptar el cambio mi aprendiz- dijo mientras caminaba para darle la espalda- solo nos queda aceptar lo que vendrá puesto que nuestro tiempo ha terminado y comenzara otro con mucha fuerza-se acerco nuevamente al joven y lo tomo de los hombros- así que prepara a todos para lo que sigue… pero por ahora vamos a despedir a nuestros invitados- dijo antes de alejarse caminando con el joven rumbo a la entrada de la selva.

_Fin del dialogo_

Cuando me asegure de que no había nadie me deje caer de sentón al suelo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Eso significaba que nos consideraban una amenaza, que los buenos momentos, las platicas, la frase de mi amigo, todo era una mentira una simple estrategia para deshacerse de nosotros y que ese posible encuentro solo era un pretexto para que su nieto acabara con nosotros, simplemente no podía asimilarlo.

Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Jerónimo me regreso a la realidad diciéndome que ya era hora de irnos. Antes de partir el imperio nos deseo lo mejor en el viaje (al menos de dientes para afuera), yo solo me despedí de lejos con un movimiento de despedida nada más ni menos. En cuanto a decirles a mi tripulación lo que había pasado decidí guardar silencio no quería ponerlos nerviosos o paranoicos, esa carga seria solo mía.

Durante el viaje pude ver toda la belleza que nos ofrecía la selva de ese lugar jamás vi algo así de bello y lleno de vida, tan fascinado estaba con su flora y fauna que casi me hacían olvidar mis preocupaciones incluso me ayudaron a enfriar mi cabeza para elaborar un plan de emergencia (por si las dudas).

También me ayudo la información que la malinche nos daba sobre el nieto de su señor. Resulta que es desdiente directo de poderosos imperios que tuvieron dominio de grandes extensiones en su correspondiente tiempo pero que fueron desapareciendo cuando otro imperio tomaba suficientes pueblos para desvanecerlo (en pocas palabras peleaban entre ellos y el más débil desaparecía) esa era su forma de vida (por muy corta que fuera) y pocos eran los que sobrevivían para resistir el surgimiento de otro más joven y fuerte.

De hecho el imperio mexica era el imperio más joven de todos y sin embargo su poder era tan grande que poco a poco fue devorando a sus hermanos hasta que solo quedo él como representante de todos los pueblos (prehispánicos, claro esta) incluso de aquellos que no le pertenecían declarando que tarde o temprano todos estarían bajo su control siendo uno con él (eso me recuerda alguien pero no estoy seguro de quien, ustedes si).

El imperio Maya fue el único que había sobrevivido gracias a que su territorio era selvático por lo tanto difícil de invadir además de que su nieto le tenía tanto aprecio que prefirió comerciar con él en vez de pelear con su tan querido abuelo.

También me contaba que el imperio Mexica cambio su nombre para honrar a la mística cuidad que se dice le dio vida y el poder para devorar a sus hermanos. Y por ultimo me dijo que vivía en la ciudad de los dioses, una ciudad tan imponente que flotaba sobre un lago que solo podía ser construida por los dioses. Muy bien eso no lo podía creer jamás había escuchado tal locura pero no se lo dije por temor a que Cortes me golpeara (primera regla para tratar con Cortes, nunca te metas con lo que le gusta y quiere para él).

Aunque ya no importaba cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al primer pueblo desde que partimos de la selva y por lo que veía era de una tribu que odiada al imperio azteca.

-perfecto es lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi plan de emergencia- pensé para mi mismo con un toque de maldad en mi semblante rodeado por mi aura roja que significaba mi ira y crueldad.

**Comentarios **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lamento que todavía no aparezcan mis OCs pero quería entablar mas al personaje del imperio Maya así como el motivo del comportamiento de España ante nuevas cosas y sin querer mostré un poco de las relaciones que tiene con su tripulación.**

**Posiblemente ya no me meteré tanto en esto para no hacer más relleno XP y palabra de fan que ahora si salen mis OCs en el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia soy toda oídos solo dejen sus comentarios. Si les gusta háganmelo saber sino también (solo que sin ser groseros plis :3**

**Oh caso lo olvido quisiera agradecer especialmente a ****RozenSword por ser el primero en comentar**** y darme su opinión sobre mi fic. Espero que te guste como profundice en el abuelo Maya, tu review me dio mucha inspiración.**

**Ps. También agradezco a todos los que leyeron el cap pero no comentaron :D**

**Ps2. Esta historia es de mi invención cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia, cuando tome parte de historia de otro autor se los hare saber. Toda copia completa o parcial de esta sin mi autorización para mostrarlo como propio hará que le rompa la face (cara para los que no sepan ingles).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste y este yendo por buen camino. Comenten.**

**Ps. **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

El pueblo al que llegamos era el de un pueblo conocido como los tlaxcaltecas quienes eran parte de los pueblos que perdieron a su representante por culpa del imperio azteca que devoro a su hermano sin piedad alguna (tranquilos ya les había explicado eso de devorar así que no se asusten;D), dejando desprotegidos a los habitantes tlaxcaltecas a merced de los mexicas.

Esto es porque aunque no lo crean los representantes damos fuerza a nuestro pueblo al recordarles todo lo aquello que los hace quienes son en cuanto a una nacionalidad, les damos una identidad que los guía a donde sea que vallan en este mundo o en otro. Sin esa identidad las personas se sienten desprotegidas y pérdidas, tanto que la buscan en otros lados haciendo que olviden de donde vienen y dispersándose a quien sabe donde haciendo que todo lo que los unía desaparezca (comida, costumbres, tradiciones, idioma, modismos, fetiches, etc.) y a nosotros con ellos (el imperio romano es la prueba más clara de lo dicho).

A lo largo de tantos años fueron pocos los que lograban permanecer aun sin tener un país como tal. La mayoría prefería desaparecer con su país y otros se anexaban con algún otro imperio como en el caso de Austria que vive a cuestas de Alemania debido a que ambos tienen mismo idioma y costumbres similares.

Pero regresando a la historia llegamos con los tlaxcaltecas quienes nos recibieron con un gran banquete (siempre es así como nos reciben) debo de admitir que la comida era deliciosa, diferente a la del pueblo maya pero era muy rica y con hambre pues mas.

Después de la cena preparamos un campamento cerca de la ciudad, teníamos nuestra fogata cuando decidí poner en plan mi plan de emergencia hablando sutilmente con Cortes (regla numero dos para tratar con Cortes: hacerle creer que el plan que llevaremos a cabo es idea suya).

-Por fin llegamos a la ciudad de los tlaxcaltecas no le parece señor algo genial, después de un rato de viaje más llegaremos a la ciudad con más oro- dije muy emocionado (me emocione mientras lo decía).

-Si finalmente podremos obtener algo beneficioso de este viaje- decía mientras escribía una carta. Cosa que inquieto un poco.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero ¿Qué tanto escribe?- pregunte sin pudor o pena, a diferencia de con el imperio Maya con mi tripulación tenia toda la confianza del mundo.

-Oh…no es nada solo mi segunda carta para sus altezas…para que estén enterados de nuestra situación aquí- dijo Cortes con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué… u una carta…pa para sus altezas?...- no sabía que decir esas palabras me dejaron en shock, había olvidado informar a sus majestades…después de lo que paso con el imperio Maya había olvidado la razón por la que iba ese viaje (si se puede decir de algún modo).

-Si una carta, me pidieron que les escribiera los sucesos relevantes en nuestro viaje- decía sin dejar de escribir.

Me sentía totalmente devastado, como rayos es que hice este viaje para nada, quiero decir como rayos me piden hacer este viaje sin previo aviso, con la mínima autoridad en la tripulación y para colmo sin ninguna tarea bajo mi cargo. Bien si así lo querían así seria pues aunque no estuvieran enterados se llevaría a cabo mi plan (como lo hacen conmigo). Otra vez mi aura roja me rodeaba con intensidad, gracias a Dios Cortes no la noto pues aun seguía con su carta.

-Sabe señor…hay algo de lo que quisiera contarle…pero no sé cómo lo tome- dije con mi rostro cubierto por mi cabello, trataba de sonar algo asustado o nervioso pero en realidad sentía mucha ira.

-¿se puede saber de qué se trata Antonio? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- dijo Cortes con algo de indiferencia, pues según él soy paranoico.

-Es sobre algo que me dijo la malinche- dije antes de hacer una pausa, esperaba ver la reacción de Cortes que dejo de escribir para poner atención. Claro! Si se trata de mi no importa, pero si se trata de ella es todo oídos (y todo celos)- bueno es que ella me ha contado sobre estas culturas, especialmente del nieto del imperio Maya y si soy sincero estoy preocupado por nuestra seguridad-

- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú sabes más que nadie que esas historias son exageraciones, ningún imperio es invencible- dijo Cortes tratando de calmarme pues fingí un escalofrió.

-Bueno si, se que algunas cosas son dramas y fantasías pero otras parecen ser ciertas como el hecho de que ese imperio sea fuerte, digo deben serlo como para tener en su poder a tantos pueblos sin mencionar la cantidad de habitantes que puede haber en esa dichosa ciudad- dije algo agitado (sigo fingiendo)- aunque tengamos mejores armas no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, tal vez el numero de un ejército no gane una batalla pero si ayuda-

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no hacemos alguna alianza con los pueblos degustados con ellos? para que estemos iguales en número, claro esta y no solo con uno o que otro pueblo sino en cada pueblo, grande o pequeño haremos que se nos una en una alianza. Si ese dichoso imperio es tan fuerte como dice la malinche entonces los usaremos como soldados para la pelea, si son meras exageraciones los obligaremos a darnos todo el oro que podamos llevar en los barcos- finalizo de "idear" su plan Cortes, sin siquiera imaginar que era justo lo que quería.

-¿Pero como los convenceremos de unírsenos si no les podemos garantizar nada?- pregunte solo para asegurarme que se llevara a cabo y no solo quedara en palabras.

-De eso no te preocupes estoy que la malinche sabrá convérselos de unirse a nuestra causa, después de todo es una mujer muy lista, astuta, sabe que decir en el momento preciso… de hecho voy hablar con ella ahora mismo para preparar los términos de la alianza y llegar a un acuerdo mañana antes de partir- dijo mientras se dirigía a los aposentos de la Malinche (muy bien eso es muuuuuy sospechoso ¿no creen?)

Dejando esa sospechosa actitud de Cortes esa noche. La mañana siguiente comenzó la alianza con los tlaxcaltecas que no fueron muy difíciles de convencer (quien sabe lo que les ofreció la Malinche y Cortes), lo mismo sucedía con cada poblado al que íbamos tal y como lo "planeo" Cortes hasta que en el ultimo pueblo planeamos la estrategia para entrar a la ciudad. Por lo que entendí (otra vez por voz de un soldado que estaba mejor informado que yo) el plan era que entraríamos solo la mitad de nosotros, la malinche y los mensajeros como guía, el resto se quedaría en las cercanías a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

Finalmente después de tantos días de viajo por tan hermosos paisajes estábamos a pocos kilómetros de entrar a la ciudad del imperio más poderoso de las tierras de nuevo mundo. Solo debíamos pasar por ese cerro para poder ver la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a la cima del cerro pude ver el paisaje más increíble que jamás pude imaginar ni en mis sueños más locos. Todo lo que me había contado la Malinche sobre esa ciudad era la verdad. No sabía cómo sentirme por esa visión que estaba ante nuestros ojos…me sentía avergonzado por no creer lo que me decían, emocionado porque iba a entrar a ese lugar y nervioso por lo que pudiéramos encontrar ahí y creo que no era el único pues cuando voltee para ver a los demás estaban igual que yo.

Mi emoción solo podía crecer con cada paso que dábamos para entrar a la ciudad y en el camino observaba como había personas que viajaban en canoas llenas de comida y flores, arboles que crecían en pequeñas islas, personas trabajando incluso casas y edificios imponentes sobre un lago, simplemente hermoso (si hubieran existido las cámaras en ese entonces, me hubiera comportado como Japón en EU sacando fotos sin parar).

No pude seguir admirando los alrededores pues debíamos seguir a los mensajeros que se había separado para nuestro encuentro con el "rey" de ese imperio. Mientras uno fue corriendo hacia el edificio más alto para avisar nuestra llegada el otro se quedo con nosotros guiándonos para no perdernos entre tantas personas.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la pirámide más grande e imponente de todas las que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad oímos un sonido como el de los cuernos de los nórdicos que provenían de su cima, un hombre anciano que se había acercado a nosotros hablo en su lengua haciendo reverencia a la pirámide para mostrar como una figura imponente bajaba las escaleras escoltado por 4 figuras más.

No los pude distinguir quienes eran esas figuras hasta que se detuvieron en frente de nosotros pues el sol nos golpeaba en el rostro. Cuando pude verlos con más detalle quede con la boca desencajada, por la apariencia de esas personas. La primera persona era el mensajero que se había separado de ellos, los otros eran hombres grandes y vestían túnicas blancas con adornos de oro, pero fueron los 2 hombres al frente que me hicieron sentir ¿intimidado? Si esa era la palabra correcta.

El hombre mas grande fue el que llamaba mas atención y como no hacerlo si era un torso mas alto que Cortes, era de piel morena obscura, semblante firme y un cuerpo muy bien formado, usaba ropa demasiado llamativa con adornos de oro y jade por todo el cuerpo y lo que llamaba más la atención era su "corona" (ahora se que se llama penacho pero cumplía la misma función que la corona) era extremadamente grande hecha de plumas de aves que ni siquiera conocía con pequeñas piezas de oro (creo que podría usar esa cosa de capa).

Y el joven que estaba a su lado no pasaba desapercibo en cuanto a una imponente presencia, en apariencia de edad, era similar a la mía pero nada más pues parecíamos como el sol y la luna, totalmente diferentes sus ojos eran color café tierra al igual que su cabello, su piel era igual al de su gente, de facciones fuertes pero no demasiado, era un tan alto como Prusia (actualmente) y tan bien formado como el resto de los hombres, su ropa no era tan llamativa pero si era impresionante en especial por la piel de un felino (jaguar) que llevaba en la espalda como una especie de capa con plumas de adorno en la cabeza y lo más sobresaliente era el gran medallón de oro que llevaba en el cuello.

La malinche fue nos tradujo que el hombre con la corona ere el líder del imperio conocido como Moctezuma y el joven que estaban a su lado era el mismito imperio azteca y que nos habían esperado desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba escrito nuestra llagada.

Mientras Cortes era el que hablaba con Moctezuma pude sentir una mirada que penetraba hasta el fondo de mi alma, esa mirada era del imperio azteca que no dejaba de verme desde que bajo de las escaleras, en cierto modo me sentía igual que con el imperio maya pera a diferencia de su mirada serena y deductiva con la de su nieto sentía que me juzgaba y me acusaba de algún crimen.

Cuando iba a hablarle para entablar una relación amistosa pude oír que dijo lombriz (bueno eso si que era ofensivo) sin siquiera esperar a cualquier cosa grite enojado- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- logrando hacer que todas las miradas posaran sobre mí.

Antes de que pudiera explicar lo que paso Moctezuma rio ante lo sucedido y le pidió al imperio que me llevara a conocer la ciudad cosa que acepto sin mucho ánimo al igual que yo el aceptar el "tour" por petición de Cortes para conocer la ciudad mientras hablaba con Moctezuma.

Debo de admitir que cada cosa que aprendía de este imperio me sorprendía de que no eran tan diferentes a nosotros pues eran disciplinados, educados (excepto por mi guía) y muy amables con nosotros.

De repente sentí que alguien nos seguía, me puse alerta pues podía ser una trampa planeada por mi guía pero me relaje cuando vi que el espía era solo una pequeña niña que permanecía detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de mí. Lo único que hice fue saludarla mientras le sonreía cosa que me respondió con una sonrisa sincera, muy bonita por cierto.

-¡Mextli!- escuche oír a mis espaldas, lo que causo que la pequeña se fuera corriendo si decir nada. Voltee para saber de quién era la voz que ahuyento a la niña, no era de nadie más que de mi guía quien caminaba velozmente hacia mi buscando con la mirada a la niña.

Después de buscarla sin éxito dio un fuerte suspiro antes de seguir caminando en la dirección que íbamos- Apresúrate lombriz no querrás perderte en este lugar- dijo al notar que no me había movido desde que salude a la niña.

-No me llames así ¿está bien? Eso me ofende- dije mientras le seguía el paso de cerca.

-Pero si te queda muy bien el nombre- dijo el imperio con algo de sorna.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunte muy ofendido de ser comparado con animal tan grotesco como ese.

-Pues… es un tanto obvio…eres delgado y débil como una, puedo suponer que eres tan listo como ellas incluso sus pieles son similares…son pálidas y rosas- dijo mi guía con tanta naturalidad y sin vergüenza alguna como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Pues no compares cuando aun no conoces a las personas…por cierto… ¿quién era esa niña? ¿qué le dijiste para que se fuera así de asustada?- cambie de tema al recordar a la pequeña

-Nadie que te interese y no le dije nada…vánanos que tenemos que regresar antes de que reine la oscuridad- dijo el imperio con mucha sequedad e indiferencia. En verdad no le agradaba y con respecto a la niña supongo que le dijo que se fuera en su lengua. Así fue como pasamos nuestro primer día conviviendo como imperios.

Nuestra relación fue mejorando un poco con el pasar de los días en esa magnífica ciudad. Me habían pedido aprender lo más posible sobre este lugar por lo que pase un tiempo cerca del imperio para conocer como distribuían su comida, como organizaban su economía, su comercio, su política, su milicia y lo mas importante, al menos para, las rutas de entrada y salida de la ciudad pues creía que nos serian útiles en un futuro no muy lejano (al menos no me equivoque con esto).

En 1590 ya todos mis hombres tenían pleno conocimiento de la ciudad y Cortes mando encerrar a Moctezuma lo que provoco que la al menos cortesía que me tenía el imperio azteca se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A partir de ese momento ya no me hablaba y se volteaba cada vez que me veía, no sin antes intentar matarme con la mirada.

Todo empeoro cuando Cortes dejo la ciudad para pelear con Pánfilo de Narváez y dejo a nuestros hombres bajo el mandato de Pedro Alvarado (claro olvídense de mi otra vez, en ese entonces me sentía como Canadá) solo me quede para evitar algún tonto levantamiento por parte de los nativos.

Lo que sucedió poco después de si ida fue algo que marco nuestro odio mutuo entre el imperio azteca y yo. Una noche de luna llena los habitantes le pidieron permiso a Alvarado que les dejara realizar una importante festividad para ellos quien acepto sin problemas pues que era lo peor que podía pasar (como dije cometimos muchos errores en este viaje, pero este fue el más grande de todos).

A principio todo marchaba tranquilo, la gente bailaba, comía incluso nos invitaban a participar pero todo cambio cuando aparecieron los sacerdotes para iniciar el ritual en honor a su dios de la guerra (Huitzilopotli). Lo que vi fue lo más horrendo que había visto en mi vida.

Los sacerdotes le sacaban el corazón sin compasión a un guerrero, todavía consiente, de algún pueblo que cayó ante su poder y alzaban el palpitante órgano hacia el templo mayor solo para ser devorado por los sacerdotes y por el joven imperio (tal vez eso de devorar si era literal con ellos) mientras derramaban el cuerpo y la sangra del sacrificio por las escaleras.

En ese momento solo sentía repugnancia hacia ellos, como era posible que un pueblo que se hacía llamar civilizado podía cometer tal barbaridad como parte de una celebración.

De repente se escucho un ruido insoportable como el de armas disparadas a diestra y siniestra. Decidí dirigirme al origen de tal estruendo solo para descubrir que era mi tripulación asesinando personas sin compasión por órdenes de Alvarado. Tal vez bajo otras circunstancias que no fuesen esta los hubiera detenido pero decidí dejarlos hacer lo que les placería, yo solo quería tomar todo el oro que pudiera y no regresar nunca.

Me dispuse a tomar mi armadura para irme cuando una punzada me detuvo de ponérmela. Cuando vi mi brazo estaba sangrando por un fuerte golpe que recibí sin darme cuenta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas lombriz?- escuche a tras de mí pero ya sabía de quien era esa voz, cuando voltee confirme quien me había herido, el imperio Azteca totalmente furioso con un aura dorada que haría temblar a cualquiera solo que yo me encontraba en la misma situación, furioso con mi aura roja creciendo.

**Bueno con eso le dejo mi tercer cap, como lo prometí ya aparecieron mis OCs, claro que uno más desarrollado que el otro pero no se preocupen en el siguente cap empieza lo mero mero petatero.**

**Si les soy sincera quería dejarlo hasta que interactúan Mexico y España pero me llego un chispazo de inspiración para aclarar un poco la razón de porque azteca y España se odian con odio jarocho y si lo ponía sería muy largo y no quiero cansarlos con tantas hojas. Así que hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a LadyLoba pos su comentario pues no solo ha sido la única en comentar desde el capitulo anterior sino porque la admiro como autora y me encantan sus historias. Se las recomiendo ampliamente :3**

**Por favor comenten si les gusto o no, se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y objeciones siempre y cuando no sean muy ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para darles esta historia de corazón.**

**Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

**Ps. **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

-¿A qué te refieres monstruo?- dije mirando al suelo, quería saber con qué me había golpeado, estaba a unos 7 metros de distancia por lo me tuvo lanzar lo me dejo sangrando sorpresa me lleve cuando vi una piedra blanca con forma ovalada y pintas filosas, en una de ellas había sangre comprobando que fue con eso con lo que me lastimo.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero - casi gritando la última palabra con veneno

-Esta arma es muy peculiar, jamás la había visto…- empecé a decir sobre esa piedra que me golpeo.

-No me cambies el tema lombriz- dijo el imperio enojado- no eres más que eso, una lombriz que se arrastra entre sus engaños y mentiras- aclaro antes de continuar- tolere que vinieran a esta ciudad sagrada, que se autoproclamaran como nuestros dioses incluso que encerraran a mi señor Moctezuma como a una presa lista para la comida…pero el que lo mataran de manera tan cobarde. Iba a ser indulgente con tu gente por dejarnos realizar esta ceremonia tan preciada para nosotros sin embargo por tus acciones esta noche voy a hacer que pagues tus crímenes… con la muerte- decía de manera tan fría pero con un toque de veneno.

-¿Mis crímenes dices? crees que me importa lo que digas después de toda la abominaciones que he visto esta noche- dije casi gritando quería que me escuchara fuerte y claro el veneno que estaba por escupirle en el rostro.

- Dices que nos proclamábamos de ser dioses pero jamás nos jactamos de serlo fueron ustedes los tontos por creer eso, lo de Moctezuma no fue mi idea incluso le pedí a Cortes que no lo matara y lo de esta noche me sorprendió tanto como tu- explique cómo habían sucedido las cosas realmente. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto distorsionara los hechos.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo impediste, acaso no tienes autoridad en tu imperio? Eres más patético de lo que creí por no hacer nada para mostrar tu autoridad ante los humanos que están bajo tu cuidado- dijo el imperio tratando de asimilara todo lo que dijo y pensando como alguien como el podía ser la representación de un país.

-En realidad deseaba que actuaran esta noche por su cuenta, no pienso detener esto- dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor todo el caos que estaba creciendo en el templo mayor. Nada nos interrumpía en ese momento pues las auras que salían de nosotros causaban tanto miedo entre las personas que no se atrevían a vernos en esos momentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que maten a gente inocente sin razón alguna? Muchas de las personas que están matando están indefensos ante tus armas ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel como para dejar que mueran ancianos, mujeres y niños?- dijo el imperio con desesperación, parecía que en verdad le dolía el ver a su gente morir pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, ya no más.

- Tú me hablas de crueldad como si jamás hubieras lastimado a nadie pero yo sé que no eres más que una bestia sin corazón que asesina del modo más despreciable, no solo a tus enemigos sino a tu misma gente y lo que es peor es que lo disfrutas tanto que lo convertiste en una ceremonia para que toda tu gente lo haga también. "Es en honor a nuestros dioses" mis polainas- dije arremedando al imperio.

-Jamás entenderías el significado que tienen esas "abominaciones" como las llamas, son algo que incluso para nosotros es difícil pero son de gran importancia para nosotros- grito el imperio casi casi queriendo llorar- no espero que comprendas mis palabras, solo son parte de algo debe suceder- finalizo agachando la cabeza y su aura menos intensa.

_Solo son parte de algo debe suceder_

Esa frase retumbo en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Esa frase…me recordaba al otro imperio que detestaba incluso más que al que tenía en frente pues al menos era honesto al mostrarme su desprecio hacia mí en cambio su abuelo era mucho más despreciable por haberlo engañado con su falsa amistad.

-Eres igual a él- dije con tanta ira mientras me ponía la parte inferior de mi armadura- "solo son parte de lo que debe suceder" es lo único que dicen para justificar sus actos sin importar que tan ruines sean con tal de salvar su pellejo, no eres más que… ¡Agh!- no pude terminar de hablar porque otra punzada invadía mi herida en el hombro. Mire al piso mientras ponía mi otra mano en la herida para detener la sangre que empezaba a gotear de mi cuerpo solo para ver que otra piedra, exactamente igual a la anterior, me lastimo en la herida con precisión.

-¡No metas a mi abuelo en esto! Te lo advierto, nadie insulta a mi abuelo mientras yo siga vivo- exclamo el imperio mientras preparaba su arma para atacarme de nuevo.

Supe en ese momento que tenía que irme de ese lugar antes de que me matara. Antes de que me lanzara otra piedra salí corriendo solo para ganar tiempo en ponerme por completo mi armadura pero solo pude correr unos pocos metros antes de caer el suelo por otra piedra (¿pero cuantas piedras traía?). De repente pude ver que en la pared estaba mi lanza española, si lograba tomarla el no tendría oportunidad conmigo. Me arrastraba tan rápida como el dolor me lo permitía para alcanzar mi arma.

Creo que el también la vio pues con una velocidad impresionante me alcanzo. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y empecé a correr. Parecía una carrera olímpica para alcanzar mi lanza, sentía que había corrido por horas cuando en realidad solo fueron unos segundos. Estaba tan desesperado por llegar primero que le metí el pie para hacerlo tropezar y funciono (no me juzguen mi vida corría peligro).

Cuando mi mano toco el mango de mi lanza pude sentir un dolor insoportable en mi espalda que me hizo caer de lado. Alce la mirada solo para ver que el imperio azteca tomaba mi lanza mientras abría y cerraba su otra mano intentando amortiguar el dolor de sus nudillos. El me había golpeado en la espalda para evitar que tomara mi lanza. Después de tomar en sus manos mi arma me pateo en el estomago para que quedara boca arriba donde pude ver sus ojos llenos de ira mientras me apuntaba con la punta de mi propia arma.

-Diría que la mejor satisfacción es poder matarte con tu propia arma pero estaría mintiendo, para mí el placer más grande es matar con mis propias manos- decía el imperio mientras dejaba caer la lanza a un lado de nosotros y sacaba un cuchillo de obsidiana- adiós lombriz…-

Cerré mis ojos para esperar el golpe final… el cual nunca llego gracias a un estallido como el que inicio esta escena, todo el caos que se mantuvo al margen de nosotros había regresado con nosotros y con mucha fuerza. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos rodeados de grandes grupos de personas peleando entre si y mi tripulación empezaba retroceder.

Aproveche la confusión para tirar al piso al imperio con una patada entre las piernas. Por suerte mi lanza no estaba lejos y antes de que recibiera otro golpe agarre mi lanza y la use como bastón para apoyar mi adolorido cuerpo. Ordene a mi gente que escaparan de la ciudad a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. Cuando logra salir de la ciudad solo podía ver como mis hombres heridos eran atacados por los aldeanos sin compasión y los que iban a caballo se hundían en el lago por tanto oro que cargaban fue una gran pérdida de vidas y oro. Pero antes de sentir alivio por seguir vivo sentí otra punzada en mi hombro (ya se imaginaran quien lo hizo y con que).

Solo pude oír como mi atacante me decía con un grito-Si aprecias tu vida no regresaras nunca ¿me oyes?- por supuesto que lo hacía pero no me detuve hasta que me perdí entre la espesa vegetación.

Llegue a un claro donde podía tener la vista más hermosa del mundo con las pirámides no muy lejos de mí mientras veía su reflejo en el lago, el número más grande de estrellas en el cielo y la luna llena más redonda, clara y grande que vi en mi vida, parecía que se posaba encima de la segunda pirámide más grande (no por nada era la pirámide de la luna). Si no hubiera sido que estaba herido y cargado de preocupaciones tal vez hubiera disfrutado por completo ese momento.

De pronto oí un ruido que provenía de los arbustos. Me puse en guardia pues se oía que alguien venia aunque no estaba seguro de quien era, las pisadas no ren pesadas así que no era un de hombres.

Para mi sorpresa y alivio solo era una pequeña nativa de la ciudad por lo que baje mi lanza y relaje mi cuerpo. Aunque luego me llego la inquietud de saber que hacia una niña pequeña sola y la mitad de un claro en medio de la noche.

Decidí acercarme con cuidado para no asustarla, necesitaba hablar con ella para saber que hacia ella sola en un lugar así, cuando me acerque pude ver que era la misma niña a la que salude el día en que llegamos a la ciudad, por supuesto antes de que el imperio azteca la ahuyentara. Esta vez la pude ver con más cuidado y tranquilidad (ayudo que nadie la asustara esta vez). Tenía el cabello largo pues le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos eran color tierra como los del imperio, ahora que lo pensaba su parecido con él era asombroso lo único que los diferenciaba era su tono de piel que si bien no era tan pálida como la mía si era más clara que la del resto de los nativos y sus facciones no eran tan fuertes. Llevaba puesto una especie de vestido con bordado geométrico e incrustaciones de oro, jade y plumas. Tenía plumas verdes en la cabeza como una "corona" pequeña (si sé que es un penacho), un brazalete de oro con forma de una serpiente pero fue el objeto que llevaba en la cintura lo que me extraño pues no se parecía a nada que usaran la ciudad ya que ni siquiera estaban hechas de oro o jade, todo lo contrario era de piedras talladas con formas extrañas, piel pero ninguna que conociera (de búfalo) y plumas blancas (águila calva).

-Oye pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- le hable de manera tranquila y suave para no asustarla pues estaba sentada viendo el cielo estrellado. Cuando me vio se asusto un poco y se puso las manos en la boca tratando de no gritar.

-No te preocupes no te hare daño, lo prometo- le dije un poco inquieto por su reacción pensé que había sido lo más gentil y de todos modos me tenía miedo o al menos eso pensé

- No es eso- me respondió con su dulce y bajita voz. Me sorprendí de que no solo me entendía sino que no me tenía miedo, una parte de mi sentía alivio.

-¿Pero entonces que te asusta pequeña?- le dije mientras me hincaba para estar a su altura.

Sin responder paso su pequeño dedo por mi hombro hasta hallar con mi herida. No me había dado cuenta de que tan grave estaba hasta que la pequeña reviso mi hombro, si bien no era grave si había abierto mi piel de manera significante.

-Quédate aquí, no me tardo- dijo antes de salir corriendo a quien sabe donde.

-Espera a donde…- no pude terminar pues ya había desaparecido entre el follaje.

No tuve otra opción que esperar a que regresara ya que si me iba sin decir nada la preocuparía y no quería eso. Después de un rato ella regreso con muchas cosas envueltas en unas hojas grandes y con la ropa húmeda.

-Si no te curo esa herida se te infectara- me dijo mientras con un cuchillo de obsidiana me cortaba la manga para poder ver mejor la herida-debes de tener hambre así que te traje unos xictomatl están frescos y maduros…anda come para recuperar fuerzas- me dijo al ver que seguía quieto.

-Vamos cómelo es delicioso- dijo al ofrecerme un fruto rojo las banderas que usamos en las corridas de toros. Lo mire un rato hasta que los gruñidos de mi estomago me pedían comida, al probarlo sentí que mi boca bailaba de alegría por lo delicioso que era, sentí que probaba un pedazo de cielo nunca había probado algo tan suave y dulce con un toque acido al final que lo hacía más que perfecto (y así fue como conocí el tomate).

Estaba tan entretenido con el tomate que no sentí como me curaba hasta que me lo acabe y note que ponía la parte de una hoja enorme en mi brazo. Al principio sentí un poco de ardor pero lo siguió una sensación de alivio y frescura. Debía de admitir que esa niña era muy lista. Iba a retomar mi pregunta antes de que me curara cuando escuchamos un sollozo. Decidimos ir a ver juntos de quien eran ese llanto hasta que debajo de un árbol estaba el dueño de las penas del bosque Cortes. ¿Acaso lloraba por lo que había pasado en el templo mayor?, ¿le habían informado cuanto hombres habían muerto?, ¿pudo haber visto como nos sacaban los nativos de su ciudad? solo el sabia las que tenia para llorar de esa forma.

La niña estaba dispuesta a ir a consolarlo cuando la detuve, al principio me pregunto porque la detenía si solo quería ayudar a ese hombre (tiene un corazón de oro), yo le dije que yo hablaría con el después, no quería que Cortes la atacara en un arranque de ira (jamás sabias como reaccionaria Cortes sin importar la situación). Así que nos fuimos para dejarlo solo con sus penas.

-Dime pequeña ¿qué hacías en un lugar tan lejos de la ciudad tu sola en la obscuridad?- le pregunte al regresar al claro donde estaba mi lanza y esos deliciosos tomates.

-Bueno…yo me escape para a ver el paisaje, esta noche es cuando la luna es mas hermosa, pareciera que esta descansando sobre el templo de la luna…pero bien a escondidas porque mi hermano no me dejaría venir por lo de ceremonia- dijo mientras veía la luna como si fuera una joya preciosa que admirar.

-Tu hermano parece ser muy sobreprotector contigo, esa es tarea de tus padres y no de el- dije sin pensar antes de comer otro tomate.

-Yo no tengo padres solo a mi hermano- dijo un poco triste antes de preguntar como si nada- ¿Tú tienes algún familiar?-

Me atragante un momento con el tomate por lo que me dijo, como pude ser tan desconsiderado como para preguntar tan despreocupado por algo que podía ser delicado. Cuando me recupere de el ahogamiento momentáneo me puse a pensar que responderle pues como país no tenia familia, no era un país con hermanos como Rusia o Italia. Romano, es verdad no había pensado en ese pequeño país desde que me subí al barco, de hecho ya extrañaba como…bueno el… a quien engañaba lo quería pero era tan difícil tratar con él, especialmente por sus gustos en la comida.

¡Eso es! Podía llevarle ese delicioso fruto para que al menos no haga berrinche a la de comer- Oye pequeña ¿Cómo se llama este fruto?- le pregunte sin molestarme en contestar su pregunta.

-Se llama xictomatl, ya te lo había dicho…pero ¿qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?- me dijo la pequeña sin entender mi forma de actuar.

-Perdón pero es que quisiera llevar de este delicioso xic…tlo…tomit…- intentaba pronunciar hasta que cansado de lo difícil que era llamarlo por su nombre lo cambie un poco para que pudiera decirlo sin trabar mi lengua- ¡tomate!…para llevarle a Romano- dije tratando de explicar mi comportamiento.

-¿Romano? ¿Quién es ese? ¿a caso es tu hermano?- pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad.

-Bueno se podría decir que si pues él está bajo mi cuidado, de hecho es igual de pequeño que tu- le conteste muy entusiasmado por recordar al pequeño.

-Entonces llévate todos lo que quieras si son para tu hermano, como diría el mio lo mas importante es la familia- me dijo muy contenta por mi respuesta mientras me daba más tomates- creo que lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que mi hermano tenga a toda la ciudad buscándome, cuida esa herida y espero verte pronto- dijo antes de irse.

Esperan ni si quiera sé cómo te llamas amiga- le grite para evitar que se fuera.

-Yo soy mextli- dijo al voltearse para verme de nuevo- y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy el poderoso imperio español pero tú me puedes decir Antonio pequeña me…me..tli… ¿está bien si te llamo María…es que no puedo pronunciar tu nombre jejeje- hable con toda la verdad de quien era con ella, pues me sentía muy bien como si hubiera ganado una amiga entre tantos enemigos y si no fuera porque no podía decir su nombre no me hubiera sentido tan avergonzado de buscar un nombre similar al suyo que pudiera decir si trabar mi lengua.

-Así que tu eres el imperio que vino a la ciudad hace poco...pero no eres muy listo si ni siquiera puedes decir mi nombre- dijo divertida de mi problema con su lengua, si no fuera porque era mi amiga y era honesta hubiera tomado ese comentario como ofensivo- me agradas mucho asi que si, puedes llamarme María amigo…An-to-nio…bueno ahora si me voy…adiós- finalizo de decir para salir corriendo y perderse de mi vista.

-Adiós- dije para mi mismo casi como un susurro, solo esperaba que estuviera bien ya que sabía que algo muy malo les iba a suceder a los habitantes de la ciudad por lo ocurrido esa noche.

**Bueno como prometí ya entable un encuentro mas profundo entre España y México, un poco de la noche triste y como Antonio conoció el tomate.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Mextli: viene del nahutl y significa Luna**

**Xictomatl: viene del náhuatl y ginfica jitomate pero en España le dicen tomate.**

**El arma del imperio azteca se llama Tematlatl y es una especie de honda que utilizaba como proyectiles fibras de maguey o rocas talladas para tener el mismo tamaño y peso, así su margen de error era mínimo.**

**Por cierto para los que no entiendan la razón del cinturón que traía puesto Mextli y porque es diferente, pues era un regalo de alguien especial. Tal vez lo explique en un futuro fic mientras no explicare nada muajajaja que mala soy XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo pues disfrute escribirlo y quería agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia y han dejado su comentario, así es ya no son solo uno o dos lo que me inspira para seguir haciendo esta historia.**

**Ya saben dudas, sugerencias o quejas son recibidas siempre y cuando no sean insultantes o humillantes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

A la mañana siguiente de mi encuentro con la pequeña María) y de acabarme los tomates) estuve buscando por todas partes a mi tripulación, no podían estar muy lejos si la noche anterior había visto llorar a Cortes. De pronto escuche voces y ruidos de metal chocando así que fui en dirección del ruido sabia que eran mis hombres pues nadie mas en ese lugar tenía armas de acero.

Al llegar al lugar estaban mis hombres heridos siendo atendidos por las mujeres lideradas por la Malinche que estaba a lado de Cortes tratando de mantenerlo en calma. Decidí acercarme a él para saber el motivo por el que estaba tan exaltado (bueno en realidad ya lo sabía pero debía disimularlo). Cuando Cortes me vio acercarme corrió hacia mí para exigirme contarle santo y seña de lo sucedido a dentro de la ciudad.

Por supuesto que no tuve otra opción más que decirle todo lo ocurrido desde que inicio la ceremonia hasta que los encontrara esa mañana (exceptuando la parte de conocer a María).

-Déjame revisar esa herida- dijo la Malinche preocupada por oír que el imperio me golpeara tres veces en el hombro.

-¡No!...quiero decir no es necesario…yo ya había revisado mi herida y no es grava al contrario tuve suerte de tener solo un rasguño- intentaba excusarme de que vieran mi hombro, si veía que estaba curado entonces sospecharían de mi historia y me metería en problemas.

-Déjalo Malinche después de todo es un imperio y de seguro sanara rápidamente su rasguño- dijo Cortes para que la Malinche dejara de insistir- ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que ver…sígueme Antonio- dijo mientras me invitaba a su tienda.

-Recibí una carta de sus altezas que me autorizan hacer lo necesario para apoderarnos de las riquezas de estas tierras lo que significa que debemos tomar la ciudad para lograrlo, si caen ellos los demás serán fáciles de conquistar y puesto que no pudimos de la manera política entonces será con la bélica. Ya mande traer a nuestros aliados tlaxcaltecas para pelear pero necesito un plan para agotar a los ciudadanos mientras llegan con nosotros. Tú conoces bien esa ciudad que me aconsejas- finalizo Cortes esperando mi respuesta.

-Bueno…si aprendí algo estando allá adentro fueron sus rutas de comercio…tal vez no sean la gran cosa pero al menos con cerrar sus líneas de abastecimiento podamos tener una ventaja- dije después de pensar un rato.

-Si podría funcionar…hagámoslo- decreto Cortes antes de ir con los soldados para anunciarles el plan.

Paso una semana más o menos desde que se inicio el plan para mantener aislada a la ciudad de sus abastecimientos. Al principio no pareció afectarles pues aun encerrados nos atacaban desde la ciudad con su nuevo líder Cuitlahuac, quien inicio la revuelta de la noche triste y el imperio encabezando los ataques. De pronto las defensas de la ciudad fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente cesaron, al principio pensé que se debía a la falta de comida y agua (aunque eso también ayudo) pero no fue eso sino algo mucho peor.

La viruela, esa abominable enfermedad que había afectado, no solo a mi gente sino que a gran parte de Europa, con millones de muertos y más sufrimiento del que quisiera recordar, afecto tanto a mi gente que yo mismo sentía los síntomas de la enfermedad. Tenía que ser una especie de pandemia atacando a más del 90% de la población como para que sintiéramos los síntomas de la enfermedad, cosa que no nos mataba o algo parecido pero en verdad nos debilitaba mucho (si sintiéramos la enfermedad que atacaba a solo unos pequeños grupos siempre estaríamos enfermos).

Jamás pensé que ha ese grado había llegado la enfermedad hasta que me encontré con mi viejo enemigo después de entrar a la ciudad y ver la decadencia a la que llego esa gloriosa ciudad con muertos por un lado, gente agonizando por otro, comida echada a perder, cosas destruidas, pequeños incendios en algunas partes.

Estaba tan ocupado viendo la devastación que, sin darnos cuenta, habíamos traído a estas personas. De cierto modo sabia que fue nuestra culpa ya que muchos hombres que vinieron en el viaje eran de procedencia dudosa, no sabía de donde venían o en que trabajaban antes de la embarcación por lo que me sentía culpable de pelear con guerreros enfermos y débiles. De repente sentí un golpe en la mejilla, me toque la mejilla solo para comprobar que estaba sangrando luego mire al suelo y vi una roca igual al me lanzo el imperio azteca durante la noche triste.

-Te había advertido lombriz de que si volvías te mataría- dijo una figura entre las sombras, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero aun así, su voz se escuchaba apagada- esta vez nada evitara que acabe contigo- dijo mientras se hacía ver a la luz del sol.

Quede en shock al verlo, se veía tan mal por causa de la viruela, suerte para el ser una representación de un imperio y no sufrir de la erupción que sale en los casos avanzados sin embargo tenía la cara roja por la fiebre, sudaba frio, se rascaba aun sin tener las ronchas en su piel y sobre todo ¿escupía sangre? si lo hacía, significando que en realidad sufría de la viruela hemorrágica la más letal de todas y sin todavía caminaba como si nada cuando me afecto una viruela común no pude levantarme de la cama por 40 días (de ahí viene el termino cuarentena).

Sin previo aviso el imperio corrió hacia mí lo más rápido que pudo (debo de admitir que corría como si no estuviera enfermo) para atacarme con su navaja de obsidiana. Esquive lo más rápido que pude para ponerme en posición de ataque con mi fiel lanza. Luego volteo para intentar golpearme de nuevo pero lo volví a esquivar el ataque y con mi lanza logre golpearlo en la mano para que soltara la daga. Estaba seguro que con mi lanza y mi armadura nada de lo que tuviera en su armamento podría herirme.

-Supuse que mis armas no servirían de mucho contra las tuyas…cof…cof…agh…que bueno que tengo un arma que hice especialmente para ti…cof- dijo el imperio mientras sacaba de nada una espada de oro con impresiones de la famosa serpiente emplumada.

-¿Cómo es posible que copiaras un arma española así como así?-pregunte desconcertado de ver esa espada y preocupado por imaginar que su ejercito tuviera mas.

-El crédito es tuyo…por olvidar tu espada en la ciudad la noche en que peleamos…cof…la estudie y experimente un poco con ella hasta que finalmente logre crear la mía…con un poco de ayuda…¿te gusta? Es única en su tipo…y solo el imperio azteca puede usarla- dijo de manera entrecortada y con una voz cansada antes de atacarme con ella.

Esta vez debía ser cuidadoso con sus ataques pues ahora podía atravesar mi armadura con esa espada. Sin darnos cuenta nuestra pelea nos fue llevando a las afueras de la ciudad con cada choque de armas entre nosotros hasta que finalmente llegamos al claro donde conocí a María. A partir de allí la batalla se intensifico con cada golpe. De pronto el imperio salto sobre e intento atacarme por la espalda pero me voltee a tiempo para golpearlo en el estomago con el mango de mi lanza haciendo que callera de espaldas y soltando su espada a lo lejos. Esa era mi oportunidad para acabarlo con mi lanza pero de pronto una voz conocida nos detuvo a ambos.

-Alto- dijo la voz llamando nuestra atención mientras veía venir corriendo hacia nosotros a María con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mextli-

-María- dijimos al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndonos de que el otro conociera a la susodicha.

-Por favor Antonio no lastimes a mi hermano está muy enfermo y apenas puede pelear- dijo poniéndose entre mi lanza y su hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿a caso tú también eres un imperio María?- pregunte totalmente sorprendido, pero pensándolo bien tenía sentido pues entendía lo que decía sin necesidad de un traductor.

-Sí, es mi germano y algo así pues todavía no tengo a un pueblo bajo mi cuidado pero mi abuelo Maya dijo que algún día seria la representación de una gran población-contesto la pequeña con cierto temor.

-Mextli aléjate de él, es una mala persona y no dudara en herirte para obtener lo que quiera, debes huir, yo me encargare de el…guagh cof cof- dijo el imperio muy alarmado por la acción de su hermana pero sin hacer caso de que ella me conocía.

-Yo no creo sea malo, por eso te pido que no lastimes a mi hermano- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en forma de suplica.

-Yo…lo siento pero debo acabar con su vida…y como tú eres también el imperio no tendré que preocuparme de que los indígenas mueran al morir él-dije de manera fría.

-¡No! te…te lo suplico…yo…yo hare lo que sea si prometes no lastimar a mi hermano…por favor- suplicando con lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

Puse mi mano sobre mi barbilla para meditarlo un poco, si esa niña también era la representación del imperio azteca entonces podría tomarla bajo mi cuidado para poder explotar todas sus riquezas para mis reyes además de que su hermano estaba muy enfermo lo más probable es que desaparecería tarde que temprano si su gente seguía sufriendo de viruela sin mencionar que sería más fácil lidiar con ella que es pequeña que con su hermano.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera si no lastimaba a tu hermano ¿verdad?- dije con un poco de mi aura surgir. A lo que ella asintió lentamente, bueno entonces estaba decidida- Prometo no herir a tu hermano si cumples 2 cosas-

-No, no lo hagas Mextli- grito su hermano al ponerse de rodillas por la fatiga.

-Primero tendrás que venir conmigo a mi casa más allá del horizonte para conocer a mis líderes para ofrecerles tu comida y tus riquezas.

-Mextli no vale la pena, vete- dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

- Y segundo, tendrás que permitirme ser tu nuevo hermano mayor lo que significa que aprenderás mi lengua que es el castellano, dejaras de creer en esos dioses para ser católica como yo, iras a vivir conmigo, trabajaras en mi casa y sobre todo permitirás la entrada a mi gente para establecerse en estas tierras con todo lo que conlleva eso- si prometes eso ya no lastimare a tu hermano, de hecho si aceptas mis propuestas regresare a mi casa hoy mismo después de tomar víveres para el viaje y por supuesto que contigo como mi hermanita ¿Qué dices?- dije muy tranquilamente y con una sonrisa confiado de que aceptaría.

-Yo…es…esta bien…iré contigo y…seré tu hermana- dijo con semblante triste.

-¡No! no permitiré que hagas eso por mi, prefiero morir en batalla o enfermo antes de permitir que te vayas con la lombriz ¿Quién sabe lo que te haga allá?- grito el imperio poniéndose de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- yo le prometí al abuelo de que te cuidaría con mi vida y no pienso romper mi promesa…cof cof agh…bu buogh…ah…ahg tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para llevártela- dijo antes de caer por el esfuerzo de toser con tanta sangre.

-Hermano por favor no te vuelvas a levantar, estas demasiado débil…por eso me iré con él para que puedas descansar además yo se me cuidar sola no olvides que tú me ensañaste a defenderme, por favor cuídate y no olvides que te quiero mucho-dijo al darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- podemos irnos Antonio- dirigiéndose a mi dispuesta a irse.

-Muy bien entonces vamos a mi barco, si queremos llegar pronto habrá que apresurarnos y de paso tomaremos provisiones como el tomate- dije feliz al tomarla por el hombro para apresurarla.

Caminamos por varios días por la misma ruta que tomamos para llegar a la ciudad pero todo fue más rápido gracia a que María conocía algunos atajos para llegar a las playas donde embarcamos la primera vez. Cuando de repente un jaguar se apareció de la vegetación pero no parecía un jaguar cualquiera, era tan grande como un caballo, sus garras parecían las de un oso y su pelaje era colorido pues en vas de manchas negras las tenia de color azul cielo, parecía que tuviera hombreras en patas y tenia ¿plumas en la cabeza? Si eran plumas azul cielo y mara a lo largo de su espalda pero lo mas amenazante eran su dientes que median como 30 centímetros.

Parecía que quería atacarnos porque nos rodeaba lentamente tratando de evitar que escapáramos. Estaba por atacarlo con mi lanza para que nos dejara tranquilos pero María me pidió que no lo lastimara y antes de objetar se acerco al animal y lo acaricio como si nada. Esa criatura no la atacaba al contrario le ronroneaba como si fuera un gatito indefenso pero volvió a gruñir al verme para que me alejara de ellos. Si no hubiera sido por Maria tal vez me hubiera comido o algo así.

-Está bien Chichpan ya puedes irte- dijo mientras lo acariciaba y le hacia una seña de irse con lo que obedeció y nunca lo volví a ver (aun me pregunto que era esa cosa).

Después de eso no tuvimos ningún percance para llegar al barco donde estaban mis hombres celebrando la victoria en la ciudad azteca y preparando provisiones para el viaje de regreso a casa. Cortes me pudo ver y se sorprendió al ver a mi acompañante por lo que me intercepto para saber quién era ella y que hacia conmigo.

-Antonio te exijo decirme quien es ella y que hace aquí- exigió Cortes así es como el pregunta.

-Ahhh…bueno ella es… se llama Nueva España…ahora es mi hermana y vendrá conmigo a casa- dije despreocupadamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacerla su hermana y cuidar de ella después de todo es una salvaje al igual que el resto de los nativos- dijo Cortes con algo de sorna.

-Con todo respeto, creo que usted es el menos indicado para decir eso y ambos sabemos porque- dije de manera seria. Ambos sabíamos que quedo prendado de la Malinche desde que la conoció incluso le dio tierras poco después de irme.

-Yo regresare a casa y usted se quedara a evitar más peleas innecesarias con los nativos y no olvide llenar el resto de los barcos con oro y comida para empezar a colonizar ¿de acuerdo?- dije a Cortes con lo que solo asintió y ordeno terminar de preparar mi barco pues todavía había 18 barcos recién construidos en espera de que mis hombres los cargaran de oro, solo que ninguno zarparía excepto el mío.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos, se que te gustara mi tierra María, es muy bonita- le dije a mi ahora hermana estando en el barco que empezaba a alejarse de las playas de "Nueva España" (si eso sonaba muy bien).

-¡Mextli! Mextli- se pudo oír la voz del imperio desde las costas- hermana no te preocupes…venceré a los invasores e iré por ti…te juro que nos volveremos a ver…por Tlaloc y Huitzilopotli que te volveré a ver y estaremos juntos de nuevo- grito lo más fuerte que su cuerpo se lo permitió antes de perderlo vista.

Durante varios días todo estuvo viento en popa (literalmente) y aproveche ese tiempo para enseñarle a María cómo funcionaba el barco y cuál era la función de cada parte. Cosa que aprendió muy rápido y con mucho ánimo de conocer lo que la rodeaba pues todo era nuevo para ella.

Todo estuvo en calma hasta que uno de mis hombres me avisara que un barco no identificado se acercaba a toda máquina hacia nosotros y antes de poner maniobras evasivas nos habían interceptado. Para mi mala suerte reconocí el barco de inmediato y sabia que solo tendríamos problemas.

-Vaya, vaya hace mucho que no te veía Antonio- dijo el capitán con de manera burlona.

-Arthur- fue lo único que dije al verlo subir a mi barco mientras me ponía frente a María para tratar de protegerla de ese vil pirata.

-Para ti soy el capitán Kirkland- dijo Arthur al blandir su espada y apuntándome a la nariz con ella.

**Bueno con esto les dejo el capitulo, como verán Arthur va a tener un pequeño cameo en mi historia, María ya es conocida como Nueva España y vivirá un tiempo con Antonio (que les parece ahora nos sale con demandas tipo EU) y con el animal misterioso lo explicare en otro fic XD soy mala.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Chichpan es maya y significa bonito pero también es el nombre de la criatura.**

**Tlaloc es el dios de la lluvia mexica**

**Huitzilopotli es el dios de la guerra y quien manda al imperio a buscar un águila comiendo una serpiente sobre un nopal para construir su ciudad.**

**Estos dos junto con Quetzacoatl (serpiente emplumada) son los dioses principales del imperio Mexica.**

**Cuitlahuac fue el penúltimo tlatoani del imperio mexica, fue escogido como tal después de la muerte de Moctezuma, lidereo a los nativos a echar a los españoles de la ciudad en la noche triste, murió de viruela así como un gran porcentaje de la población.**

**Lo de la espada de oro fue mi idea y no sé si en verdad tenían armas hechas con oro así que no lo tomen con exactitud.**

**La viruela que afecta al imperio es la hemorrágica y es mortal pero por ser un imperio no puede.**

**Los 18 barcos mencionados fueron construidos en America porque los nativos destruyeron la mayoría que traía a los españoles en Veracruz, pero el barco de Antonio está en la zona Maya, solo para que concuerde con mi historia.**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivos. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo el segundo sexto de mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

Ps: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

-¿Qué haces aquí Arthur?, estas muy lejos de tu zona de caza- dile un poco intimidado por la espada pero no iba permitir que lo supiera.

-Bueno, ahora que hay tantos viajes hacia América no podía perder la oportunidad de recibir un poco del gran tesoro que nos ofrece y de paso tal vez aceptar regalos de barcos extranjeros…como el tuyo- dijo antes de separar su sable de mi nariz para pasear por el barco.

-¿América? ¿entonces ese es el nombre que les pusieron a las nuevas tierras?- pregunte curioso porque de nuevo yo era el último en enterarse de lo que sucedía pero nuevamente no iba a explicarle a ese pirata sin escrúpulos que todo el tiempo asaltaba a mis barcos para molestarme.

-¡AY! Antonio en verdad que vives en las nubes, por supuesto que ya le pusieron nombre en honor a un capitán que piso tierra hace unos años, un tal Américo Vespucio o algo así- dijo Arthur mientras ladeaba la cabeza por no poder creer lo ignorante que era- es por eso que ahora muchos países corren contra el tiempo para ver quién gana más tierras y riquezas- dijo poniendo su sable como bastón para recargarse.

-Incluyéndote, pero pierdes el tiempo con mi barco pues tu más que nadie sabe que este es un barco de reconocimiento y no es lo suficientemente grande como para transportar cosas como oro- dije dando unos pasos adelante olvidándome de cubrir a una pequeña que con curiosidad se fue acercándose al pirata ingles.

-Si pero… ¿y tu quien eres?- Dijo Arthur al ver acercándose a María.

Cuando dijo eso voltee para ver a María y descubrir que estaba a unos pasos en frente de mí sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para verla entre nosotros. Intente agarrarla del brazo para traerla a salvo conmigo pero Arthur fue más rápido con su espada empujándola hacia él con su arma, de ese modo no me podía acercar pues el filo podía herirla.

-Responde ahora si no quieres conocerme enojado niña- dijo amenazante mientras aceraba su rostro al de mi hermana por no obtener respuesta pero en vez de hablar María solo tomo su rostro en las manos y lo toco como asegurándose de que lo que veía era real. Le pasó las manos por la nariz y sus cejas, apretó sus mejillas y jalo un mechón de su cabello para verlo mejor hasta que Arthur la empujo un poco para que lo dejara y se reincorporaba aparentemente molesto por las acciones de la pequeña.

-¿Qué…que…demonios crees que hacías niña?...si que tienes agallas para acercarte a mí de esa manera- dijo Arthur con un temblor en la voz, sonaba mas sorprendido que enojado.

-Lamento si lo incomode pero solo así podía asegurarme de lo que pensaba…usted también es una representación de un imperio como Antonio ¿no es así?- dijo María con tranquilidad como si no le tuviera miedo alguno.

-¿Eh?...bueno…si…si…soy el poderoso imperio británico-le contesto Arthur primero tímido o confundido y luego con algo de altanería.

-Sí que eres diferente a Antonio, lo única similitud que encontré entre ustedes es el color de ojos, supongo que debe de haber mucha distancia entre sus tierras- dijo María con gran elocuencia, era sorprendente que supiera tanto con tan solo verlo a los ojos y tocar su cara.

-Puedo decir que eres bastante lista niña pero aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?- dijo Arthur con cierta sorna.

-Es verdad yo…ahora soy…fui nombraba Nueva España por Antonio que me trajo de Ame…rica, creo que así se dice- dijo María recordando cómo le había enseñado a presentarse a sí misma de ahora en adelante (¿Por qué no la hable sobre a quienes debía presentarse solo como María? Bueno tampoco los conocía así que de nada hubiera servido)

-¿Nueva España? Jajajaja en verdad eres increíble Antonio, pobre niña jajajajaja siendo tan lista y le toco ser conquistada por un idiota como tu jajajajajaja- dijo entre risas de lo divertido que le pareció saber que yo ya había obtenido algo del "tesoro" de América antes de tomar una expresión muy seria y atemorizante hacia mi hermana.

-Si en verdad eres una colonia te ordeno que me des tus tesoros y tal vez no te lastime- dijo Arthur mientras apuntaba su sable a María de forma amenazante.

-Arthur no te atrevas a lastimarla, es solo una pequeña, te daré lo que quieras pero déjala tranquila-dije angustiado, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo.

-Silencio España que le hablo a ella-me dijo antes de voltearse con Maria.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo antes de desamarrar su cinturón y dárselo.

-Esto debe ser una broma, esto no tiene ningún metal o piedra preciosa solo es una baratija- dijo antes de aventarlo lejos- no juegues conmigo niña- dijo mientras levantaba su espada para lastimarle.

En ese instante corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude para evitar que la lastimara, antes de que la espada cumpliera su cometido logre empujarla a un lado poniéndome como escudo sin embargo yo no logre evitar esquivarlo a tiempo y recibí un leve rasguño en la espalda antes de caer al piso.

-Ya es suficiente Arthur, mejor vete antes de que algo terrible te pase- dije un poco adolorido por la caída y por el rasguño mientras me levantaba para verlo a los ojos con ira por intentar a mi nueva hermanita.

-No me amenaces España pues sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo al acercarse a nosotros con lentitud hasta que se recargo sobre una caja.

-Señor yo que usted no ponía mis manos ahí o lo va a lamentar-dijo María entre mis brazos, cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos, a mi porque sabía que solo había comida adentro y Arthur porque creyó que había algo valioso.

-¿y que harás para?...Agh…- Intentaba de ahogar un grito de dolor mientras se quitaba una trampa para ratones de la mano y nos daba la espalda para disimular el dolor que sentía.

-Le trate de advertir pero no me escucho, el otro día Antonio me dijo que esas cosas se ponían sobre las cajas de comida y que si quería algo de comer se lo digiera para que no me lastimara…creí que mentía para que no agarrara comida…pero ahora sé que es cierto, ¿se encuentra bien?-le explico María a Arthur la razón por la que le dijo de que se arrepentiría pues no era una amenaza, era un hecho.

Efectivamente, 2 días atrás la encontré tratando de abrir la caja de frutas y antes de que se lastimara la tome de la mano para evitar que sufriera el mismo destino que Arthur y le explique la razón por la que debía avisarme si quería algo me digiera para abrir la caja sin activar la trampa pero por su comentario no me había creído que lo decía por su bien…hasta ahora.

A oír el comentario de mí hermana Arthur se volteo rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado y dijo- esto no es nada…fue solo un rasguño (mentiroso)- mientras disimuladamente se sobaba la mano.

Entonces camino hasta donde estaba el cinturón de María y lo recogió solo para devolvérselo con gentileza (cosa rara en el)– lamento haberlo arrogado así, para ti debe ser tan especial como un tesoro- dijo con gentileza cosa que sorprendió pues en esa época no era un caballero. María me pido que la bajara para poderse poner su cinturón cuando Arthur se arrodillo para estar a su altura, algo en mi sentía que no corría peligro en ese momento pero estuve atento de cualquier movimiento del pirata.

-Sí, es mi tesoro porque fue un regalo de un amigo muy querido- dijo María con una sonrisa de tener de vuelta su cinturón- pero creo tú querías algo de oro ¿no es así? lo siento pero solo mi pulsera es de oro-dijo al quitarse su pulsera- tómala después de todo para mí no es importante- continuo para tomar su mano y entregarle su pulsera en forma de serpiente.

-Gracias pero quería preguntarte algo…¿quieres ser mi hermana menor?- pregunto como si yo no estuviera presente, que se creía al preguntarle algo así como así- puedo ver que eres inteligente y muy valiosa como para que el idiota de España te tenga de hermana y si vienes conmigo tendrás muchas cosas y aprenderás mas conmigo ¿Qué dices?- argumento Arthur para convencerla de irse con él. Estaba a punto de echarlo a patadas cuando María le contesto de una manera que me sorprendió.

-No, lo siento pero no…yo le hice una promesa a España y voy a cumplirla sin importar que pase- dijo María con determinación. En verdad sus palabras me hicieron feliz, tanto que casi lloro pues pudo haberse ido con él y pedirle que ayudara a su hermano pero no, decidió quedarse conmigo.

-Ya veo, bueno no perdía nada con pedirlo- dijo Arthur antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su barco- Antonio, tienes mucha suerte de tenerla de hermana cuídala o la podrías perder- me dijo dándome la espalda- al igual que a tus barcos no vaya a ser que me los encuentre y reciba un poco de su caridad- dijo volteándose para mirarme con malicia, sabia a lo que se refería con "caridad" (robar) y no pude evitar sentirme molesto pero antes de contestarle salto de mi barco al suyo sin problemas y nos dejo ir.

Tiempo de después me entere que el también hizo un hermano al norte de las tierras de mi hermana cosa que me hizo feliz al saber que ya no atacaría a mis barcos por oro pero para nuestra mala suerte en esas tierras no había ni pizca de oro así que siguió zaceando a mis barcos y los puertos de María por muchos años.

Pero regresando con mi historia. Después de perder de vista el barco de Arthur me acerque a María para asegurarme de que no la hubiera lastimado. Afortunadamente no tenía ni un rasguño por lo que suspire aliviado.

Esa noche estaba muy tranquilo por lo que dijo María ahora solo debía preocuparme de mi rasguño cuando escuche que la puerta de mi camarote se abría, cuando voltee para ver quién era me alegre ver a mi hermana pasar con unas hierbas y unos trapos.

-Antonio te traje algo para…¡Ay!- María empezó a gritar de la nada y la abrace para que se tranquilizara.

-Tranquila pequeña…-le dije para calmarla pues temblaba mucho y no sabía por qué después de lo de hace rato me sorprendió verla así- dime que te asusta tanto y yo te ayudare- dije un rato después de que dejara de temblar.

-Eso- dijo María al apuntar en dirección de mi cama, no, más bien a lo que estaba mi cama, el crucifijo que estaba colgado la había asustado pero ¿por qué?. Esa pregunta me rondo la cabeza un rato hasta que me llego la respuesta. Ella no sabía que era una representación de mi Dios después de todo aun no le hablaba de mi religión, creo que era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-María no tienes porque temer pues esta es la representación del hijo de Dios en la tierra, el vino al mundo para enseñarnos cosas buenas y se sacrifico para limpiar los pecados del mundo. Esta es la imagen de como Jesucristo cumplió la voluntad de su padre de morir en la cruz para salvarnos del mal y poder ser perdonados de nuestras malas obras- le explique como a cualquier pequeño que asiste a las clases de catequesis para hacer su primera comunión.

-¡Que crueles!- dijo María con lagrimas en los ojos y yo me quede en shock de que digiera eso- si es su Dios entonces ¿por qué lo muestran sufriendo?. Ningún Dios debería ser mostrado en su momento más triste y mucho menos cuando está a punto de morir sin importar las razones para que este así- dijo María lo que pensaba del crucifijo, yo no sabía que decir pues jamás había pensado en eso.

Para mí era la prueba del sacrificio que hizo Jesucristo por nosotros, era la prueba de mi devoción hacia el catolicismo, mi religión, de que estaba orgulloso de ella pero para María era una forma terrible de mostrar a Jesucristo, era ser cruel con quien nos dio salvación al mostrarlo en la cruz sufriendo.

Aunque no quisiera guarde el crucifico en mi escritorio para que no asustara a María mas, no sin antes personarme y besarlo (sin que mi hermana se diera cuenta). Una vez guardado María se sintió menos temerosa y cuando vio mi espalda se reincorporo para curarme el rasguño con cuidado. Me sentí un poco preocupado de que María aun tuviera miedo así que le ofrecí dormirse conmigo cosa que acepto sin problema (ahora que lo pienso ¿su hermano también dormía con ella cuando estaba asustada?) sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño así que se ocurrió una idea para que se durmiera.

-¿Quieres que te cante para que puedas dormir?- le pregunte con algo de sueño.

-Por favor- dijo un poco intranquila.

-A ver déjame ver…ha ya se- dije recordando la letra de la canción.

_A la roro niña a la roro ya_

_Duérmase pequeña duérmaseme ya_

_Duérmete mi niña duérmete tranquila _

_O sino el coco vendrá y te comerá_

-¿El coco? ¿Qué es el coco?- pregunto María interrumpiendo mi canción.

-Bueno es el monstruo que se esconde debajo de las camas para asustar a los niños que se portan mal y después se los come- dije sin fijarme que la estaba inquietando (otra vez).

-¿Pero cómo es? ¿Qué apariencia tiene?- dijo otra vez un tanto mas asustada.

-Bueno en realidad nadie sabe que apariencia tiene, por eso es tan aterrador aunque algunos dicen que se transforma en tu mas grande miedo para que no puedas escapar y comerte- le conteste sin darme cuenta de que la había asustado aun mas con lo último.

Creo que estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido sin darme cuenta hasta que mi hermana me despertó temblando en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- pregunte somnoliento.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Haber cuéntale a tu hermano Antonio lo que soñaste- dije mientras me acurrucaba en la cama (en verdad estaba cansado).

-Bueno se que suena tonto pero…soñé que el coco venia por mi- dijo asustada y nerviosa (rayos por mi culpa le empezó a temer al coco).

-Tranquila, mientras te portes bien el coco no te podrá hacer nada- dije antes de tararear la misma canción, sabía que si se la volvía a cantar se volvería asustar por lo que pensé que sería mejor que solo escuchara la melodía y por lo que note fue mucho más eficaz que con la letra.

Después de varias semanas de viaje tranquilo en el mar llegamos a mis tierras. Emocionado baje del barco con mi hermana a un lado todo el tiempo indicando a mis hombres que llevaran la comida a mi casa mientras María y yo íbamos a ver a mis reyes con la noticia de tener ahora nuevas tierras para colonizar y yo tenia una hermanita.

Cuando María conoció a mis reyes se porto muy bien y aunque no estaban muy seguros de que la pequeña pudiera sernos útil pero hice todo lo que estaba en mi para dejar que se quedara conmigo y después de recibir las mercancías del resto de los barcos quedaron maravillados de la fraternidad que había hecho non ella.

Ya en mi casa le presente a todos a mi nueva hermanita incluyendo a Bélgica y a Holanda (en esos momentos ellos Vivian conmigo) y parecían contentos de tenerla en la casa pero…aun faltaba alguien en la reunión y ese era.

-Maldito España ¿Dónde te habías metido bastardo?- dijo una voz a lo lejos, sabía bien a quien le pertenecía por lo que me voltee para verlo.

-Ho…hola Romano cuanto me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo pequeño- dije al abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

-Suéltame bastardo…me asustas cuando te pones así- dijo para que lo soltara y después de estar en suelo y sacudirse un poco vio a María y dijo- ¿Quién es esa niña tonta y que hace aquí?-

**Bueno con esto les dejo el capitulo Inglaterra nos muestra su lado pirata, caballeroso y por supuesto su lado Tsundere (es mi favorito) y México ya llego a casa de España, como ya vieron aparecerán un poco, no mucho, Holanda, Bélgica (es a la que menos mencionare) y a Romano. ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Serán rivales, enemigos, amigos? Tendrán que esperar para saberlo.**

**Agradezco a Min Kurusu por la primera persona en poner mi historia como Favorito.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Inglaterra (piratas cosarios) atacaba a los barcos que viajaban al nuevo mundo para recolectar las riquezas, parecía que eso disminuiría al tener las 13 colonias pero como en ese lugar no había oro los ingleses seguían atacando barcos en especial los españoles.**

**No se si en verdad ya existían las trampas de ratones en esa época pero no pude resistir ser cruel con Arthur XD.**

**Durante la colonización de Nueva España la religión fue crucial pero no fue fácil pues para los indígenas era horrible ver como alababan a Dios con el crucifico, fue la virgen de Guadalupe quien ayudo a la evangelización.**

**El coco me pareció divertido ponerlo para asustar a Maria además de que desde que recuerdo oía historias del coco y su descripción la saque de un periódico gratuito (no me acuerdo el nombre).**

**La canción es duérmete mi niño pero no sé si esa sea la letra pues según he visto (por experiencia) se que cambian la letra según el programa, persona, etc. Lo único que es igual es la melodía y las mamas la tararean para hacer dormir a los hijos, incluso aparece en un capitulo de una de mis series favoritas ****Grimm ****donde sale la llorona hay una escena donde la tararea y no sé si es de origen español pero me gusto y creo que le quedo bien.**

**Según investigue y calcule tanto Bélgica como Holanda debían de vivir con España durante ese tiempo pero no estoy segura.**

**Pido una disculpa si llegue a ofender a alguien por las menciones religiosas que hice pero como dije es parte importante.**

**Espero que les gustara y ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Antes de empezar se me olvido mencionar que la parte de la pesadilla de México y Antonio me la inspiro una parte graciosa de los Simpson donde Homero se asusta de la pesadilla de Lisa y va a espantar a Bart, esta muy bueno lo pueden buscar en youtube como "los Simpson el coco" XD.**

-Es verdad casi lo olvidaba…Romano te presento a mi hermanita María es la representación de la Nueva España y desde ahora vivirá con nosotros ¿no es genial?- dije contento mientras acercaba a María a Romano para que se conocieran mejor, después de todo eran igual de pequeños.

-Hola soy Mextli pero puedes decirme María, es un gusto conocerte Romano, Antonio me hablo mucho de ti- dijo mi hermanita de manera cortes con su mano arriba para darle un apretón de manos.

-Si como sea, tengo hambre bastardo- dijo Romano sin importarle el gesto de María y se fue dejándola con el brazo extendido.

-¿Hice algo malo?- me pregunto al ver que Romano se alejaba sin decir nada.

-No, es solo que Romano puede ser un poco difícil de tratar pero en el fondo es alguien bueno- le explique para que no se sintiera traste por lo sucedido.

En poco tiempo María había entablado buenas relaciones con todos en mi casa desde los trabajadores a quienes les enseño a cultivar los alimentos traídos de sus tierras.

-No, así no deben cultivar los tomates, deben hacerlo así- les decía mientras les mostraba como debían plantar mis preciados tomates para que crecieran mas y duraran más tiempo- les recomiendo que planten varios tipos de frutos y vegetales juntos para que la tierra se nutra y no se seque-

-Pero señorita si no los separamos no sabremos que vegetal recogemos- dijo un agricultor un poco inquieto por el consejo de María.

-En ese caso deben dejar descansar la tierra plantando aquí otro tipo de plantas después de la cosecha- término de explicar María a lo que todos asintieron con alegría de finalmente tener más variedad de alimento gracias a ella.

Pasando por mis animales que les empezó a tener afecto cuando los conoció pero sobre todo con uno en especial, después de todo en sus tierras no había este tipo de animales (ganado) solo aves, peces en las costas, venados en el norte e insectos. Todo comenzó cuando se los mostré para que aprendiera sus nombres y cuál era su función en mi comida.

-Esta ave se llama gallina y no pude volar muy alto por eso solo necesitan un pequeño cerco para que no escapen, al igual que con tus aves nos alimentamos de su carne y huevos. El de allá se llama gallo, es el macho de la gallina por lo tanto solo nos sirve su carne aunque también los usamos para pelear entre ellos y los pequeños amarillos son pollitos son sus bebes y también los comemos- le explique con calma pues ella ya sabía eso de tener aves para comida.

-Qué bonitos son- dijo al ver a los pollitos.

-Estas son cabras y usamos su carne para comer pero también su leche a veces la tomamos aunque no hay mejor que la de vaca- dije pensando lo deliciosa que es la leche de vaca, olvidando un pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué es la leche?- me pregunto con inocencia María.

-Bueno…es…mejor te lo muestro- le dije antes de llevarla con la vaca- Este animal se llama vaca y también se come pero muchas son para ordeñar…observa- le pedí atención para ver como se hacía y que era la leche- esta es la leche y es buena porque tiene muchos nutrientes además es deliciosa, esta acompaña muchos alimentos en mi comida como los churros- dije al mostrarle la cubeta con el liquido blanco y llevarla a calentar para que la probara.

-¿Es como lo que le dan las mamas a sus hijos cuando son bebes?- me pregunto viendo como se calentaba la leche.

-Exacto, pero esta tiene muchos bichos (bacterias) y por eso debemos calentarla- dije antes de llevarla a ver los demás animales- en lo que esta la leche conocerás a los demás animales.

-Esta se llama oveja se come y se usa su lana para ropa, no te preocupes solo usamos su pelo así que le vuelve a crecer de hecho le cortamos la lana en época de calor que estén más frescas y nosotros empecemos a confeccionar ropa y para invierno tanto personas como ovejas tenemos como calentarnos en época de frio pues les vuelve a crecer para esa temporada- le explique intentando no dejarla con dudas.

-Que suave es su pelo- dijo María acariciando a la oveja.

-Estos se llaman puercos y también se comen pero nada mas, solo ten cuidado suelen ser agresivos y sucios pero deliciosos- le advertí para que no los tocara.

-Rositas y bonitos son esos gorditos…parecen tapires pálidos- dijo María divertida por la apariencia que tenían y al recordarles a un animal que cazaban en sus tierras.

-Este es mi toro es el macho de la vaca y es mi amigo algunos se comen, otros se usan para arar la tierra pero otros se usan en las corridas, tal vez un día te lleve a una- dije mientras acariciaba a mi amigo.

-Tiene ojos llenos de fuerza y es muy grande y fuerte- dijo Maria antes de subirla en mi amigo.

-Ven ya solo te falta conocer a los animales de carga- dije mientras jalaba a mi toro con ella arriba.

-Este es un burro y sirve para llevar cargas pesadas pero son conocidos por tercos aunque confiables al igual que las mulas que son cruza de burros y yeguas- dije al ver al burro que solo comía y a una mula que caminaba lejos de nosotros.

-Y por ultimo un animal que tal vez ya conoces el caballo que es macho y la yagua que es la hembra, sirven para llevarnos de un lugar a otro mucho más rápido que ir caminando o corriendo, tener uno es estatus de poder porque mantener uno no es barato en especial estos que son conocidos como andaluces, son pura sangre- le explique la razón de mostrarle a los caballos al último- a diferencia de los demás animales los caballos son muy especiales tanto que a ellos se les puede bautizar con un nombre, de hecho un caballero no puede ser considerado como tal si nombra a su caballo pues es su compañero por muchos años-

-En lo personal prefiero los toros pero estoy orgulloso de estos animales- dije mientras acariciaba a un andaluz castaño, el que yo montaba cuando era requerido- sabes ahora que soy tu nuevo hermano mayor debería darte un regalo… y también por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dije antes de ir con un trabajador del corral.

-Don José, disculpe la molestia pero quería preguntarle ¿ya nació la cría de Celestia?- pregunte al trabajador que dejo de hacer sus deberes por mí.

-Poco después de que se fue a América nació la potrilla de Celestia, es muy bonita de pelaje negro y tan tranquila como su madre- dijo el señor José muy orgulloso de la pequeña potrilla y no era para menos pues era la cría de Celestia, una yegua tan fina que la usaban para los paseos privados de la reina y mi caballo Rocinante, que usaba para ver a sus altezas.

-Eso significa que ya creció lo suficiente para que la monten, eso es excelente- dije feliz de mis cálculos- Don José tráigala bien amarradita y también cepillos y algo de avena pues de ahora en adelante va a ser la yegua de mi hermana- le ordene muy emocionado por el regalo que le preparaba a María.

Después de un rato Don José trajo a la potrilla con todo lo que pedí, cuando no dejo todo a la mano le pedí que se fuera y que yo me encargaba. En ese momento la empecé a cepillar mientras la alimentaba con avena.

-Mira María, cuando vas a tener un caballo es importante establecer una conexión de confianza con ellos para hacerlo es buena idea que lo alimentes y los cepilles a diario así sabrán que te preocupas por ellos y te dejaran montarlos, ven- le explique mientras le enseñaba a cepillarla- en el momento que se acerque a ti y agache la cabeza significa que será tu compañera de viaje, por mientras piensa un nombre sencillo para ella- finalice de explicar para que pensara un rato.

-Ya se, se llamara Youali que significa noche, le pondré así porque su pelaje es oscuro como la noche- dije María feliz por el nombre que se le ocurrió.

-¿Pero qué significa eso? No puedes ponerle ese nombre – le dije muy preocupado pues reconocía la lengua del que venía, si mis reyes o alguien escuchaban ese nombre nos meteríamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué no? tu dijiste que es mi compañera y el nombre que le pues es sencillo y hasta tu lo puedes pronunciar- me dijo un poco molesta y no la culpo después de todo era su regalo y ella podía ponerle el nombre que quisiera.

-Lo sé pero si alguien escucha que le dices ahí no van a entender su significado y…aahhh…está bien ese será su nombre pero te pido que cuando alguien te pregunte dile otro…no se...Luna…después de todo ese es tu nombre en tu lengua ¿Qué opinas?- le propuse para dejarla de ver triste y que no nos fuera mal.

-Está bien- dijo María no muy convencida pero lo olvido por tener a la potrilla con ella.

Después de algún tiempo María empezó a montarla con mucha facilidad (y gracia) incluso parecía que fueron hechas la una para la otra, de hecho la primera vez que cabalgaron juntas me pareció ver una especie de aura que las envolvió como creando una conexión especial pero tal vez solo lo imagine. Le encantaba tanto cabalgar que cada tiempo libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para salir a pasear con su potra, no me sorprendió que algunos cientos de años después creara un deporte para demostrar sus habilidades montando (se conoce como charrería).

Hasta con Bélgica que la trataba como su hermanita, incluso le confeccionaba ropa (por supuesto española) para que María luciera un lindo guardarropa después de hacer sus quehaceres.

-¡Awww! te ves muy linda con ese vestido María- decía Bélgica al ver a mi hermanita con un vestido con verde con encajes de manga corta que le acababa de hacer, en verdad se veía bonita.

-¡Por supuesto que no! se ve muy fea y tonta- se oyó la voz de Romano que estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pues estaban en el cuarto de costura.

-¡Romano! No digas eso, no sé por qué la tratas de esa manera si ella no te molesta, así que déjala tranquila- dije al oír el comentario que le hizo sobre todo porque era mentira- Mejor come un delicioso tomate, es como comer un pedazo de cielo- dije tratando de calmarlo y ofreciéndole un tomate.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi bastardo! No quiero nada de ti ni de esa niña- dijo mas enojado y aventado el tomate de mi mano (afortunadamente lo salve), después de eso se fue muy enojado.

-No lo escuches María te vez muy linda con ese vestido y ya escuchaste a Arthur eres muy lista, solo dale tiempo para acostumbrares a tu presencia- le dije a María para no ponerla triste por la actitud de Romano.

El único que parecía molesto por la llegada mi hermana era Romano pues incluso Holanda la trataba bien desde que ella lo acompaño a comer en la casa mientras que Romano, Bélgica y yo salimos a un restaurante. Y no es porque no quisiera que Holanda nos acompañara al contrario, lo invite a que nos acompañara pero se reusó como siempre a salir a comer cuando yo estaba presente y cuando ya nos íbamos a buscar un lugar donde comer mi hermana se detuvo mirando a Holanda.

-Antonio sino te importa me gustaría quedarme para hacerle compañía a Holanda- me pidió permiso María.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado pues algo gruñón ¿está bien? Y si te hace algo me avisas- le dije antes de despedirme e irme con los demás a comer pero había olvidado el dinero en la casa y tuve que regresar lo más rápido posible cuando sin intención alguna logre escuchar la conversación de María con Holanda que inicio su buen trato.

Conversación

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí niña? Pensé que te fuiste a comer con España- dijo Holanda al notar que María entro a la cocina.

-Bueno si pero preferí quedarme a comer contigo…para que no estés solo en la hora de la comida- dijo mi hermana mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo con el caldo que estaba preparando.

-España te envió a espiarme o algo así ¿verdad?- asumió Holanda pues no creía que alguien lo acompañaría en la comida.

-No, es en serio lo que te digo pues mi hermano siempre me decía que es importante comer en compañía de alguien que te agrada para sentirte bien y tu cuerpo no sienta pesado los alimentos porque te olvidas tus angustias- respondió María a la acusación del mayor sin sentirse ofendida.

-No sabía que España tuviera esas ideas de la comida, en especial porque jamás lo lleva a la práctica- respondió Holanda mientras serbia el caldo en dos tazones.

-Es que España no es mi hermano…al menos no como tú y Bélgica…mi verdadero hermano está del otro lado del mar y está enfermo…solo espero poder verlo una vez más…pues aunque Antonio se ha portado bien conmigo aun no puedo verlo como tal, al menos no por ahora - le explico con un semblante de nostalgia.

-Entiendo…ya está el caldo pon los cubiertos con cuidado- dijo Holanda al poner los tazones con caldo en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo María a punto de sentarse cuando sintió la mano de Holanda en su hombro impidiendo que se sentara. Yo me tense un poco pues no quería que la lastimara.

-Debes peinarte para comer sino lo haces tus cabellos podrían caer en el caldo y si eso pasa tendré que servirte orto tazón y ya tengo bien distribuido el caldo para los siguientes días- explico el porqué la detuvo antes de llevarla a la sala de estar en frente de un espejo- pon atención porque solo lo voy a explicar una vez- dijo antes de enseñarle como hacerse una trenza (holandesa) en el cabello- listo, si te peinas así podrás trabajar sin ensuciarte el cabello y podrás comer sin ensuciar la comida, es un peinado muy práctico para ahorrar en agua y comida- dijo de una manera tan tacaña que casi me dejo descubrir por la impresión que me dio y por lo que vi María no entendió su comentario.

Después de amarrar el peinado de María ambos se fueron a comer su caldo antes de que se enfriara y pude seguir viéndolos comer todo el rato para ver de qué hablaban pero como solo comieron en silencio y debía volver antes de que Bélgica o Romano me delataran fui por el dinero y salir sin hacer ruido.

A decir verdad después de oír el comentario de María con Holanda me sentí un poco triste de saber que todavía no me considerara como su hermano (por eso me llamaba por mi nombre y no como hermano) pero esa sensación se esfumo al recordar de que dijo un "por ahora" lo que significaba que poco a poco me estaba ganando el titulo de hermano mayor. Lo único que faltaba era que Romano la tratara mejor, para mi suerte ese día llego antes de lo esperado.

-¡Awww! Te muy linda con ese vestido incluso mejor que con el anterior que te había hecho, definitivamente te quedan esos colores y peinada luces adorable- dijo Bélgica totalmente encantada de como se veía mi hermana.

-Es cierto, te ves lindísima con esa pinta- dije confirmando lo dicho por Belgica. Mi hermana traía un vestido de encaje sin manga de color rojo de fondo, verde de las orillas y el encaje blanco (definitivamente esos siempre fueron sus colores) y estaba peinada con una trenza adornado por un moño.

-¡Oye bastardo! Tengo hambre dame algo de comer- oímos la voz de Romano desde el otro lado de la puerta y cuando vio a María se quedo callado un rato cosa que me asusto, pensar de que preparaba un insulto para su ropa, grande fue mi sorpresa que nada de eso paso- te vez bien Maria…al menos no te vez fea-

-Dame algo de comer España idiota que tengo hambre- se dirigió a mí con su tan acostumbrada forma de hablarme.

-Toma- le dijo María a Romano para darle un tomate que estaba en una cesta, pensé que lo iba a rechazar pero no lo hizo al contrario lo acepto sin decir nada.

-Umm…gracias…supongo- dijo antes de irse con su tomate- por cierto…no te quedan mal esos colores…al menos tienes buen gusto con eso- se detuvo un momento en el marco para reconocer el hecho de que le quedaban bien los colores de su bandera y sin decir otra cosa se fue.

-¿Qué hiciste para que aceptara un tomate?- le pregunte a María una vez que se fue Romano porque la verdad no había querido probar un solo tomate desde que le ofrecí el primero y ahora se los comía como dulces.

-Eso hacen los amigos después de todo- me dijo feliz, y si soy sincero aunque estaba confundido por cómo le había hecho para hacerse su amiga me importo poco pues estaba tan feliz, finalmente se trataban como amigos los niños que tanto quería.

En cuanto a sus lecciones de español y de mi cultura aprendió muy rápido incluso ella me enseño algunas cosas a cambio de lo que yo le enseñaba como hacer una bebida de la semilla de una planta llamada cacao y chile que la verdad no me había gustado para nada, sabia extraño mas por lo picante que por lo amargo, eso es, sin problemas se me ocurrió ponerle azúcar de caña a la debida, sin duda fue la mejor idea que tuve para disfrutar del cacao pero prefería el tomate.

En cambio mi hermana adoro la combinación y no paraba de pedirlo cada vez que podía, ella me había dicho que le gustaba el cacao cuando vivía con su hermano pero que sabía mucho mejor siendo dulce que picoso. Este encanto no hizo más que crecer cuando lo combinamos con leche y no fue la única pues a los ricos de mi país les encanto la combinación tanto que se volvió muy popular hasta mis reyes disfrutaban del nombrado como chocolate.

Todo iba de maravilla con mi hermana aunque todavía no me decía hermano sabía que no pasaría mucho para eso después de todo ya había tomado como propias muchas cosas de mis tierras como los animales, la lengua, algunas costumbres y mucho mas exceptuando la religión por un obvias razones (que ya las explique) María estaba resentida de ser católica, solo necesitaba algo que me ayudara para abrir la mente de María hacia Dios pero no importaba tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo (o eso creía).

Una noche María me despertó de manera estrepitosamente y sin ningún cuidado me grito.

-¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! Tengo que regresar a mis tierras es urgente si no vuelvo lo antes posible algo espantoso va a suceder- me grito después de levantarme como lo hacía Romano.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que le gustara la estancia de Mexico en casa de España pero algo llama a Maria de regreso ¿Qué sera? ¿Antonio la dejara ir? Y aun mas importante ¿sus jefes lo permitirán? Para saberlo lean el siguiente cap.**

**Por cierto el cómo se hicieron amigos María y Romano lo explicare en otro fic.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los indígenas fueron los que les enseñaron a cultivar sus alimentos a los españoles.**

**Los tapires son parientes de los cerdos, solo que son más grandes, con piel oscura y una nariz con trompita de elefante.**

**Los caballos andaluces son caballos españoles que se usaban en paseos y solo habida de color negro, castaño y pinto (gris con manchas).**

**México es el creador de la charrería.**

**Los nombres de las yeguas las saque de la serie My Little pony 4ta generación y no es que sea una fan así como para inspirarme de ellos pero me gustaron esos nombres y el nombre del caballo lo saque del nombre del caballo de Don quijote de la Mancha, se me ocurrió que Antonio digiera que Miguel de Cervantes se inspirara en su caballo para el nombre de su obra pero me pareció que sería puro relleno.**

**El chocolate se creó al combinar aceites de cacao, azúcar y leche, fue muy popular en España.**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá momentos de tristeza y cosas religiosas, no mucho pero si algo. Lo mas posible es que solo queden 2 capítulos mas.**

**Espero que les gustara y ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

-Tranquila, a ver explícate mejor y más lento porque no te entiendo- le dije todavía somnoliento y confundido por el extraño comportamiento de alguien tan dulce como ella.

-Antonio por favor…necesito regresar a las selvas de mi territorio- me dijo María más tranquila y como de manera suplicante.

-¿Ah? Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de algo terrible?-pregunte recordando lo que dijo antes.

-Yo no lo sé tuve un sueño en el que mi hermano y mi abuelo me llamaban…me pedían regresar…- me conto María la razón de tanto alboroto.

-Pero solo fue un sueño, como con el coco…no es que en verdad fuera a pasar algo malo si no vas con ellos- trate de tranquilizarla pues se veía más angustiada que cuando lo del coco.

-No…yo se que algo de lo que me arrepienta sucederá si no voy…lo presiento en mi corazón…por favor…snif snif- dijo María antes de que empezara a llorar con fuerza, fuera lo que fuera en verdad la estaba lastimando.

-Yo…no se si pueda…pero hare todo lo que sea necesario para que…regresemos a tus tierras…pero no te prometo nada- dije con una mezcla de pesadez y decisión pues aunque quería ayudarla no sabía cómo.

-¿En verdad lo harás?...por favor no tardes pero gracias- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse a su cuarto más tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, prepare el desayuno y pedí que prepararan a Rocinante para ver a sus altezas. Una vez que llegue ante ellos los reverencie y me dispuse a hablar sobre la petición de María.

-Buenos días sus majestades, antes que nada les agradezco que me recibieran ante tan repentina solicitud-dije de manera cortes, debía serlo si quería cumplir mi cometido.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto como para solicitar una audiencia con nosotros tan temprano?- pregunto la reina con curiosidad.

-Vera su alteza, no es que quiera causar problemas pero…solicito que me…autoricen una embarcación para América lo más pronto posible- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba ansioso por la respuesta de mis reyes.

-¿Y se puede saber para que deseas ir a las tierras de la Nueva España?, después de todo ya tienes bajo tu cuidado a su representación sin olvidar que es Cortes quien se ha encarga de resolver los asuntos allá, no hay necesidad de que vayas haciendo viajes inútiles donde puedas sufrir alguna calamidad- dijo el rey muy severo pues no quería que me fuera y "me lastimara" (si claro, entonces porque me envió con ladronzuelos a una tierra donde pude haber muerto por lo desconocido).

-Bueno vera…lo que sucede es que…mi hermana…Nueva España añora regresar a sus tierras y no la culpo…estar lejos de tu hogar es muy pesado sin importar nada- dije con sinceridad pero como el rey se veía un tanto molesto decidí darle otra buena razón para el viaje- además de que podría aprovechar el viaje para llevar más de nuestros materiales como comida, animales de granja y esas cosas para hacer crecer la colonia allí- dije tratando de sonar natural.

-No lo sé Antonio, no creo que sea buena idea que la colonia vaya contigo, después de todo como podernos estar seguros que su llegada no significara un levantamiento en armas de parte de su pueblo…ya bastante tenemos suficiente con que varios grupos siguen escondiendo su oro y haciendo sus ritos paganos en vez de convertirse en católicos además de que todavía hay muchas rebeliones de los nativos- dijo el rey muy escéptico de la idea de llevar a mi hermana de regreso a sus tierras.

-Sé que es arriesgado que la lleve pero solo será por algunos meses y si la llevo conmigo tal vez su presencia ayude a nuestra causa, digo usted mismo está al tanto de todo lo que ha estado aprendiendo mi hermana además es solo una niña que problemas podría causar- trate de convencer al rey para dejarla ir conmigo.

-Y sin embargo se ha resistido a evangelizarse, tal vez si ya hubiera aceptado la verdadera religión te permitiría llevártela sin sentir inquietud pero de todo lo que ha aceptado de ti lo único que se ha negado a esto, la única razón por la que no los hemos exterminado como los salvajes de otros países- termino de explicar el rey.

-¿A qué se refiere su alteza?- dije confundido con el último comentario que hizo. Más no me dijo nada y tuvo que ser la reina quien contestara mi pregunta.

-Veras Antonio, a lo largo de estos años otras naciones han establecido sus colonias en América como Portugal o Francia pero a diferencia de nosotros que permitimos que los obispos vayan a evangelizar a los indios…ellos prefirieron el camino fácil de masacrarlos o volverlos esclavos …son pocas las doctrinas que los salvan…pero si se siguen comportando como hasta ahora no tendremos otra opción que considerarlos sin alma como a los negros y forzarlos a trabajos peligrosos- me conto la reina de la situación del resto de América cosa que me sorprendió y a la vez no pues desde que llegue con María no me había importado nada más que su educación de mi cultura (después de todo a mí nunca me avisaban nada).

-Comprendo, gracias por su tiempo nuevamente sus altezas- dije al hacer una reverencia y salir sin decir nada más. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que sentir con las palabras de mi reina, por un lado quería que esos salvajes encontraran su fin por sus actos y rituales llenos de sangre pero por otro me sentía culpable porque María había sido tan buena conmigo, pero esos habitantes eran de su hermano y el era malo, pero si desaparecían María también lo haría, pero…pero…pero… ¡Agh!...mi cabeza me dolía de tanto suponer sin sentido. Así que decidí regresar a casa para tomar una siesta (no había dormido casi nada después de la visita de María) tal vez la almohada me podía aconsejar que hacer y sin permitir que alguien me viera llegue a mi cuarto y quede profundamente dormido casi al instante.

Al poco rato de haberme dormido tuve un sueño algo revelador. Soñé que estaba flotando en la nada cuando una figura iluminada la oscuridad que me rodeaba y me daba una sensación de calidez, tranquilidad y seguridad. Lo que buscaba desde la noche anterior.

-Tranquilo Antonio todo va estar bien…lo que buscas con todo tu ser se encuentra en América…en el lugar donde todo empezó- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de figura iluminada- pero debes apresurarte en ir, de lo contrario lo que buscas desaparecerá ante tus ojos y no podrás calmar tus dudas- dijo la voz con firmeza pero con una suavidad indescriptible antes de desaparecer y que yo despertara lleno de tranquilidad, como si todas mis angustias desaparecieran por un momento.

En ese momento supe lo que tenía que hacer, ir a las tierras de mi hermana para aclarar mis dudas. Ahora solo tenía que preparar el barco para el viaje pero todo tenía que ser a escondidas pues si iba con mis reyes de nuevo solo me confundirían mas y tenía que aprovechar mi momento se seguridad propia.

Sin decir nada fui por María y sus cosas diciéndole que guardara tanto como pudiera para irnos, ordene que llevaran a Luna con nosotros, me despedí de todos en la casa diciéndoles que nos iríamos pero que regresaríamos en unos meses, llegue a las costas donde embarcaban a los barcos con ruta a Nueva España con María y ordene que nos llevaran al barco que estaba a punto de partir lo más rápido posible, cosa que hicieron sin dudar pues desobedecer una orden mía sería tomada como traición a la nación (literalmente) y el castigo para eso era la muerte.

Durante el viaje todo fue tranquilidad, ningún barco pirata a la vista, ninguna tormenta, viento en popa, clima tranquilo. Parecía que el clima quisiera que llegáramos lo más pronto posible a Nueva España ya que llegamos a tierra 3 días antes de lo esperado. Solo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para tocar tierra cuando un presentimiento llego repentinamente a mi corazón, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero sí que algo fuerte sucedería al tocar tierra (y creo que no fui el único).

Al pisar tierra reconocí que era la misma playa en la que embarcamos por primera vez, solo que ahora éramos mi hermana y yo, el resto de la embarcación así como nuestras cosas iban rumbo al puerto de la Villa Rica de Veracruz donde debían desembarcar. Yo pedí que nos dejaran en la península pues recordando mi sueño tenía que ir a donde todo había comenzado, no sabía bien a que parte de donde inicio se refería pero podía seguir la misma ruta con la que todo esto empezó, tal vez en alguna parte estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

-Parece que el destino quiere que nos encontremos más de lo que quisiera lombriz- dijo una voz (lamentablemente) muy conocida de entre los arbustos para mostrar a un imperio Azteca, si bien no tan enfermo como la ultima vez, si se veía cansado y algo débil, además de que ya no llevaba puesta su piel de jaguar sino un traje de algodón.

-Sí, así parece- fue lo único que dije, sin o algún sentimiento en general.

-Hermano- dijo a mis espaldas María antes de correr hacia el imperio para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla.

-¡Mextli!...qué bueno es verte- dijo mientras recibía el brazo y mimaba a su hermana-¿estás bien? ¿esa lombriz no te hizo nada malo?- empezó a preguntarle como loco si yo le hubiera puesto un dedo encima (cosa que no hice).

-No, no me ha hecho nada malo, al contrario se ha portado muy dulce y gentil conmigo- dijo María para defenderme (eso me hizo sentir apenado).

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estás aquí, me preocupaba que no recibieras el mensaje o que no habías podido convencer a la lombriz para que llegaras a tiempo- le dijo a María, como si yo no estuviera. Y que era eso de convencerme para venir y cual mensaje, de que rayos hablaban. ¿Acaso María (la única amiga honesta que tenia entre tantos farfantes) estaba conspirando contra mí, todo había sido un plan por parte de ellos para vencerme?.No, no podía ser verdad, me negaba a aceptar que la niña a le quiero como mi hermana me hiciera algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Azteca? ¿entonces convenciste a María para que viniera y siguieran peleando contra mi gente o qué?- pregunte muy enojado con mi aura roja rodeandome- lo sabia tú y tu abuelo no son más que unos mentirosos doble cara que piensan que pueden actuar a espaldas de los demás cuando han jurado que sus intenciones son nobles pero no son más que patrañas y lo peor de todo es que le llenan la cabeza a María para que actué igual a ustedes- grite con furia pues no quería saber de que hablaban con exactitud, me basto con suponer para sacar todo lo que sentía y pensaba de esos dos. Si era esa la respuesta que buscaba con mucho gusto la aceptaba.

- ¡Cállate lombriz!- grito el imperio con su aura dorada rodeándolo, estoy seguro que si no fuera porque María estaba en sus brazos me hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza como para matarme (de hecho intento matarme con la mirada)- tú no eres más que nada ¿me oyes?...solo te he oído hablar con incoherencia, dices que actuamos a espaldas de otros cuando nuestras intenciones son nobles pero ¿qué hay de ti?...tu prometiste dejar de herirnos a cambio de que mi hermana fuera contigo…pero tus hombres…ellos no han dejado de lastimarnos al destruir nuestros tesoros más preciados como los templos, los monolitos en honor a nuestros dioses incluso tus sacerdotes quemaron nuestras escrituras sin importarles su contenido…y tus guerreros saquean los pueblos, violan a nuestras mujeres y matan a los que no desean aceptar a tu dios de la peor forma…con la peor tortura que jamás vi…es por eso que mi abuelo está desapareciendo...su gente ha sido la que más se ha opuesto y como consecuencia la muerte los esperada no sin antes sufrir lo mas posible- dijo el imperio al principio muy molesto pero con cada palabra su voz se apagaba al igual que su aura como si le doliera recordar esas cosas, parecía que quería llorar pero no lo hizo, tenía que ser fuerte ante su hermana y no era el único pude ver que las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de María pero ninguna se derramo, también debía ser fuerte.

-Yo…yo…no estaba al tanto de esto…yo…no sabía…juro que…nada de esto debía pasar…de haberlo sabido…yo…no lo hubiera permitido…lo JURO…María …debes creerme…es verdad lo que digo…por favor…- fue lo único que pude contestar, estaba lleno de ansiedad y culpa ¿Por qué jamás me avisaban de nada? O ¿fue mi culpa por no cumplir mi parte del trato? Si eso debía ser, tenía que estar al pendiente de las tierras de mi hermana y no lo hice. Mis reyes en parte tenían culpa de esto, me habían mantenido al margen de todo y me decían la verdad a medias pero era yo quien debía investigar y preguntar. Me sentía devastado, lo más probable es que María sintiera odio a mí en ese momento y no la culpaba.

-Está bien…yo te creo Antonio- dijo María después de soltarse de su hermano y quedar en frente de mi. Me sentí aliviado y culpable a la vez, por una parte María no me odiaba pero por otra me sentí peor porque por mi culpa ella perdería a su abuelo- Por favor hermano llévanos con mi abuelo- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al imperio a lo que solo asintió y se adelanto un poco para ser nuestro guía mientras a mi me tendía la mano para que la acompañara.

El viaje fue corto pero muy silencioso para evitar peleas entre el imperio y yo, si volvíamos a pelear María lloraría y si en algo coinsidiamos era en que odiábamos verla así. En el trayecto pude confirmar lo que el imperio había dicho en cada lugar al que pasábamos pude ver las ruinas de hogares y templos, los cuerpos de hombres de ambas partes pero las del imperio superaban con creses al de mis hombres, solo los monjes que estaban ahí se preocupaban por velar los cuerpos de los nativos ningún soldado lo hacía. Creo que si no fuera porque María me llevaba de la mano para moverme, me hubiera arrodillado y cubierto mi cabeza entre mis brazos para quedarme deprimido en ese lugar.

-Llegamos- dijo el imperio deteniéndose ante una pequeña choza casi destruida- Él te espera Mextli- dijo antes de cargarla y llevarla adentro de la choza- y tú puedes quedarte en el umbral- me dijo sin emoción alguna.

Desde el umbral pude ver que estaba muy maltratada la choza, solo había una mesa con fruta fresca y una jarra de agua, una silla y una cama donde se encontraba un Imperio Maya totalmente diferente al que conocí. Estaba débil y agonizando incluso parecía que envejeció mas.

-Abuelo Maya- dijo María mientras se zafaba del agarre para estar lo mas cerca posible de su amado abuelo.

-Yatziri…que bueno es verte mi pequeña…- dijo el imperio entre cortado por lo agotado que estaba- me alegra que pueda estar contigo al menos un poco antes de mi partida…no llores pequeña- dijo el imperio al ver a María con lagrimas en los ojos- pues esto es parte de la vida…que es un regalo, el más preciado de todos…es frágil, difícil y en algunos casos…corta…en mi caso agradezco que pudiera vivir lo suficiente…para conocerte…lamento no haber estado más tiempo… contigo pero mi tiempo…y el de mi pueblo ha terminado…para dar paso al tuyo…así es como debe ser…mi pequeña…hay algo que quisiera darte…un regalo- dijo el imperio.

-No es necesario abuelo…yo no lo puedo aceptar en estas condiciones…no si es uno de despedida- dijo María intentando rechazar el regalo.

-Yatziri…a veces los abuelos deseamos darles regalos a nuestros nietos…sin importar…como nos sintamos o en que condiciones estemos…además es de mala educación negarse a un regalo…de tu familia…- dijo antes de sacar de entre sus manos dos piezas de jade con oro y ponérselas en las orejas como aretes, unos aretes muy grandes para una niña pequeña- es mi herencia…mi legado, lo que te dejo…pero ten cuidado…un regalo como este conlleva muchas responsabilidades…solo te pido que no olvides quien eres…de dónde vienes…quienes vinieron antes de ti…pues cuándo olvidas eso te pierdes…en un abismo del cual son pocos los que salen de él…cuídate mi querida nieta…se fuerte…pero sobre todo astuta…y de buen corazón…como hasta ahora–finalizo de hablar el imperio mientras sostenía sus mano.

-Ya es suficiente, hay que dejar que el abuelo descanse- dijo el joven imperio que cargaba a su hermana pero antes de salir escucho a su abuelo decir- espera mi querido nieto hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo a solas y Antonio, mi buen amigo la respuesta que buscas pronto te llegara, déjalos ir-

-Está bien abuelo…tú lombriz cuida de mi hermana- me dijo resignado de darme a María en brazos y cerrar la puerta.

Me sentía como la más miserable cucaracha, a pesar de todo lo que hice (o más bien no hice) el antiguo imperio me hablo sin odio o desprecio al contrario se escuchaba tranquilo. Definitivamente era lo peor por dejar a María sin su abuelo, sabía lo que era eso por Romano y Feliciano, quería llorar, regresar el tiempo, lo que fuera para remediarlo.

-Antonio ¿puedo quedarme con los aretes de mi abuelo?- me pregunto María sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto pequeña, después de todo es tu regalo- le conteste tratando de sonar feliz aunque no era verdad. Lo bueno es que al llegar a la ahora capital de la Nueva España recibí la señal que tanto esperaba.

Estábamos entando en la ciudad cuando una multitud se empezó a formar cerca del cerro del Tepeyac donde un indio llamado Juan Diego Cuauhtlatoatzin estaba inclinado ante el obispo Juan de Zumárraga con un ayate (es una bolsa para recolectar la cosecha) que al desplegarse dejo caer un ramo con las rosas más hermosas que había visto y mostrando la imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe pero diferente a como YO la conocía mientras le decía al obispo que fue un mandato de la Virgen el visitarla en el cerro 4 veces y en la cuarta ocasión le pidió cortas esas rosas para mostrárselas junto con la imagen plasmada como prueba de lo que decía era verdad pues el ultimo deseo de la virgen era que se construyera una iglesia en el cerro en su honor.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa vi como María se acercaba a la imagen de la virgen con gran curiosidad y sin que nadie la detuviera toco el ayate para ver con detalle cada centímetro de la imagen como lo había hecho con el rostro de Arthur cuando lo conoció. Era tan sorprendente el verla tan interesada en un símbolo de mi religión después de tan renegada que estaba de saber algo del catolicismo ¿acaso esa era la señal que tanto buscaba? ¿era esto a lo que mi sueño y el abuelo Maya se referían? Era lo más probable.

-Antonio ¿me podrías hablar más sobre ella?- dijo María llamando mi atención para ver que se refería a la virgen de Guadalupe. De pronto me llego de shock la respuesta. Era necesario poder ver ese sufrimiento del pueblo de mi hermana, ver al imperio Maya en ese estado escuchando su epitafio para darme cuenta de lo que debía hacer y esta prueba divina me daba la fuerza para actuar de la manera correcta con mi hermana de ahora en adelante.

-Por supuesto pequeña, ella es la Virgen de Guadalupe y es una advocación de la Virgen María la madre de Dios en la tierra…- así le fui explicando todo lo que podía sobre la virgen, sobre Dios y todo lo que se debía saber. Incluso la gente que estaba alrededor nuestro se quedo a escuchar mis explicaciones que fueron apoyadas por el obispo Juan y el indio Juan Diego, esto era un milagro, el que detendría toda esta violencia sin sentido en las tierras de mi hermana y me acercaría más a ella.

Meses después del milagro de la virgen todo fue para mejor, más gente asistía a la iglesia incluyendo a muchos indios, el abuso de los soldados disminuyo al menos un poco, mi hermana fue bautizada como, confirmada y realizo su primera comunión después de asistir con el obispo Juan a catequesis incluso su comunión fue la primera en realizarse en los simientes de la iglesia del Tepeyac (pues aun estaba en construcción) y mi hermana empezaba a construir edificios españoles con las piedras de sus antiguas pirámides para mostrar el cambio de ideología que obtuvo con la Virgen.

Solo faltaba una cosa para que todo fuera perfecto en esas hermosas tierras pero ese problema lo debía resolver yo solo, en mi casa, con mis jefes.

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo, una disculpa si esta un tanto revuelto pero la inspiración se me escapaba XP.**

**Maria ya esta de vuelta en casa, vimos a imperio Maya y Azteca otra vez y ahora les presento al España que conocemos de proteger a sus seres queridos y no ser tan igenuo (al menos un poquito, pero no mucho XD)**

**Lamento si este cap contiene material religioso pero como dije esto fue una parte importante en la colonia, dont worry yo lo explicare en el siguiente cap.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bueno mi maestra de historia me había contado que tanto los lideres de España com el Vaticano estabn en discusión si los indígenas tenían alma como ellos o no como los negros (porque según ellos los esclavos africanos no la tenían y por eso se les trataba así).**

**Puse a la virgen María en los sueños de Antonio porque hace poco vi un cap de Hetalia donde Hungría recibe una señal de Dios en un sueño sobre golpear a Francia por eso me pareció adecuado manejarlo así.**

**A pesar de que se considera que la colonia inicio en 1521 tardo muchos años en hacer que todos los pueblos aceptaran el catolicismo (en especial los de la península y el norte).**

**Las torturas a las que se refiere el imperio Azteca son las que imponía la santa inquisición (no se si se dio en esta época o después pero quedaba bien).**

**Yatziri en un nombre Maya y significa doncella de la luna o flor de roció.**

**Los aretes que ahora lleva México son parte del amuleto del medallón que llevaba el abuelo Maya y representan al territorio que habito el imperio Maya antes de desaparecer.**

**La virgen de Guadalupe fue de gran ayuda en evangelizar por varias razones pero las principales es por la similitud que tenían con los indígenas y que la historia de la virgen María era parecida al mito de Coatlicue (diosa de la fertilidad) madre del dios de la guerra Huitzilopoztli, de hecho por esas razones se le dice a la Virgen de Guadalupe ****Tonantzin**** que significa nuestra adorable madrecita.**

**Se supone que en la historia de Juan Diego las rosas no son conocidas por los indígenas y que las tierras del Tepeyac son áridas y no se pude plantar ahí, sin contar la imagen que apareció en el ayate.**

Espero que les gustara y ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3

Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia

Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

-¡Guadalupe!...mi lupita ¿dónde estás? Vamos no te escondas- grite por todos lados del puerto en busca de mi hermana y no se equivocan no tenía otra hermana, es la misma niña de la que les estado contando esta historia simplemente la llamo Guadalupe (Lupita para los amigos) en honor a la virgen que me dio fuera- ¿Ah?...vamos Lupita ya te vi- dije al ver a mi hermanita detrás de un poste intentando esconderse (que linda se ve :3)

-Pero no quiero que te vayas…si te vas, me voy a quedar sola…y no quiero- dijo Lupita con semblante triste.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero dejarte sola pero tengo asuntos que resolver en mi casa y creo que lo mejor es que te quedes para que no te pase nada malo- le explique al hincarme para frotar su cabeza con mi mano.

- ¡No! por favor no te vayas, no dejare irte para dejarme sola como mi abuelo o mi hermano, ni siquiera sé si están bien- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Era cierto desde que los dejamos hablar en la choza no hemos sabido de ninguno de los imperios, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado (y tal vez así fue pero había porque preocuparla).

- Prometo regresar en cuanto pueda y para que no te sientas sola te hice esto- le dije mientras me levantaba para buscar entre mis cosas un muñeca que yo mismo hice con diferentes tipos de tela; Era una muñeca muy parecida a ella con el cabello hecho de hilos, con ojos de botona café bicolor, una sonrisa con hilo rosa, nariz pequeña y tena un vestido como el que le hizo Bélgica a Lupita- y si quieres confeccionarle ropa solo debes recordar las técnicas que te enseño Bélgica…solo ten cuidado con las agujas cuando cocas o te pincharas- le dije al mostrarle mis dedos vendados por tantas veces que me lastime mientras la hacía (no me juzguen, ¿saben lo difícil que es hacer una muñeca durante la noche? Pues no es fácil).

-No eres muy listo por lastimarte tanto pero gracias Antonio, es muy bonita…la llamare estrella y ella me acompañara cuando no estés conmigo- dijo al tomarla entre sus manos y abrazarla con mucho cuidado.

-Bien, entonces lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que me deje el barco, cuídate pequeña y no olvides que te quiero- le dije antes de subir al barco.

-Cuídate y yo también- dijo desde el puerto antes de perderla de vista.

Era tan linda conmigo, ya no me importaba si me llamaba hermano o no pues era su amigo y eso bastaba para mí. A pesar de que deseaba que me tratara como a su hermano pero era casi imposible que lo hiciera ya que adoraba a su hermano y yo todavía no lograba hacer algo lo suficientemente digno como para ganar ese título a pesar de todo lo que pasamos todavía pero no me incomodaba como antes y eso era bueno.

Después de un largo y pesado viaje por el mar había llegado a mi bellísima tierra pero no había tiempo para descansar pues quería resolver los asuntos pendientes con mis reyes de una vez por todas. Cuando llegue a la sala de trono pude ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresas por verme. En primera porque llegue sin ser anunciado, en segunda porque aparezco como de entre los muertos pues no me había comunicado con ellos desde que hablamos esa mañana antes de partir a América y no sabían dónde o como estaba (como si les interesara) y tercera porque llegue con mi aura roja empezando a crecer.

-Antonio ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde habías estado? No volvimos a saber de ti desde nuestra plática sobre la Nueva España- dijo la reina sorprendida y preocupada por mi repentina desaparición.

-Ya les había dicho que iría a América con mi hermana para resolver algunas dudas que tenia…y para darles la respuesta que tanto los inquietaba a ustedes y al vaticano…le respuesta es que si tienen alma los indios en Nueva España- dije con firmeza en mi voz y en mis ojos mostraba determinación.

-¿Y cómo puedes probar eso? ¿a caso los convenciste de dejar de ser salvajes y aceptar nuestra colonia?- pregunto el rey con algo de sorna en sus palabras.

-¡No! ellos no son salvajes ni bestias como piensa, ellos son personas que sienten alegría, tristeza, sufrimiento…amor por su gente y por su legado- dije al recordar todo lo que vi allá con Lupita- no lo ven a ellos lo que les importa es la familia y estar juntos…el oro y lo demás es efímero…ahora lo sé…y no soy el único que lo cree- dije antes de hacer una pausa.

-Si te refieres a los sacerdotes…es normal que se preocupen por otros- contesto el rey a mi último comentario.

-Se equivoca, no son de ellos de quienes hablo sino de una fuerza mucho más grande que la de ellos, la suya o la mía…hablo de allá arriba- dije mientras apuntaba a una pintura enorme de la virgen María que estaba en una de las paredes del salón.

-Te refieres a que…-intento decir la reina al entender el significado de mis palabras.

-Así es su alteza, la mismísima madre de Dios ha tomado bajo su misericordioso manto al pueblo nativo de Nueva España como sus hijos a los que protegerá ante todo, lo sé porque yo mismo vi el día en que vi el miagro que hizo cambiar mi opinión respecto a los indios…y si no me creen pueden preguntar al vaticano y a su santidad, ellos ya están enterados de la situación…como mando la virgen de Guadalupe- dije antes de ser interrumpido por el rey.

-Me cuesta trabajo comprender que la Virgen María, la madre de Dios vea por esos indios que jamás aceptaran a la verdadera religión por ser diferente a su paganismo- dijo el rey desconcertado y furioso por la noticia.

- Es que no lo ve mi rey, la virgen de Guadalupe, la misma que llego con nosotros en los barcos con la piel blanca, cambio su tez para ser la patrona de todos y cada uno de los habitantes sin importar quienes son, eso es lo que veo ahora gracias a ella…además, su alteza no ha sabido gracias a ella ahora muchos indios se permiten evangelizar incluso mi hermana ya se bautizo, confirmo e hizo su primera comunión hasta han usado piezas de sus pirámides para las iglesias y otros edificios de la colonia…oh…y ya mencione que ponen las figuras paganas boca abajo para mostrar su lealtad- dije más tranquilo que cuando legue pues el oírme me calmo al recordar que lo que hacía era correcto.

-Creo que tienes razón…y hablando de la niña ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la reina al notar que no estaba conmigo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que se quede en sus tierras, será más seguro para ella estar en un lugar donde se sepa defender o esconder de los demás países que quieran hacerla su subordinada a estar conmigo donde en cualquier situación pueda tener conflictos con otro imperio y ella salga lastimada. Además allí se encuentra el virrey por lo que no se deben preocupar de que se levante en armas o algo así…es lo mejor para todos- finalice de explicar las razones por las que mi hermana debía quedarse en sus tierras.

-Comprendo…pero si sabes que no podrás verla por un tiempo prolongado, ya sabes que los viajes en barco son largos y nada baratos…además de que tus responsabilidades están primero en estas tierras antes que otra cosa- dijo la reina al escuchar lo que hacía por mi hermana.

-Hare lo sea necesario con tal de que mi hermana este a salvo…incluso si eso significa no verla tanto como quisiera- dije con cierta melancolía de no estar con ella para seguirla queriendo, pasar tiempo y tal vez oírla decirme hermano pero si obedecía a mis jefes y cumplía con mis deberes de la mejor manera lograría verla otra vez sin importar cuánto tiempo me tomara.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza cumplía todos mis trabajos como representante, evitaba meterme en problemas con otros países (a pesar de los piratas ingleses) y hacia viajes de expedición al sur de las tierras de Nueva España para volverlos propiedad de la Nueva España, así protegería a mi hermana de que otros países no lograran acercársele más de lo ya estaban, recuerdo que los únicos que pudieron establecer colonia en América además de fue Portugal que se me adelanto con cierta área por el tiempo que estuve con Lupita en mi casa y Arthur que decidió ir al norte para su comodidad pera gracias a la virgen que en esos lugares encontraron a pequeños niños que los convirtieron en sus hermanos a lo que me sentí aliviado por saber que tenían sus propios hermanos y que no querrían robarme a la mía (excepto Arthur que lo intento varias veces -.-U) y a pesar de lo agotador que era todo me daba mi tiempo para hacerle otro regalo a mi hermana (lo sé, me encanta dar regalos a esa niña) que se lo daría cuando la volviera a ver.

Tras muchos años de trabajo recibí la autorización de mis reyes para poder ir con mi hermana para ver cómo estaba y para darle su regalo de su primera comunión que, por cierto, no le pude dar nada ese día por falta de ideas y disponibilidad (no por tacaño, ni que fuera Holanda) y por disculpa por dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Al llegar al puerto de San Juan de Ulúa me quede más que sorprendido por cómo había crecido la colonia desde la última vez que estuve ahí, se notaba que era mucho el tiempo que me fui pues mientras estuve ahí pude ver como construían casas y edificios y ahora ya incluso había puestos ambulantes para comerciar los alimentos de puerto incluso reconocí españoles con sus familias viviendo allí.

Busque a mi hermana por todas partes hasta que un moje me conto que se fue a la que ahora era la capital de la Nueva España, anteriormente capital del Imperio Mexica, donde el virrey le pidió que fuera a vivir para ayudarlo con la construcción de su "casa de campo" que pude identificar de inmediato reconocí. Digo quien más tiene tanto poder y dinero como para mandar construir semejante edifico que se asemejaba a un castillo sobre un cerro. Cuando entre fue el Virrey quien me recibió con mucha gentileza.

-Bienvenido señor Antonio a mi humilde casa- dijo el Virrey con una reverencia.

-Gracias por el recibimiento Virrey, debo de admitir que esta casa es hermosa y por lo que supe le pidió a mi hermana su ayuda para su construcción ¿o me equivoco?- dije un poco preocupado de que mi hermana trabajara con material pesado.

-Si señor pero no del modo que cree, le pedí ayuda para saber cuál sería el mejor lugar para mi casa, debo de admitir que no estaba seguro que este cerro fuera tan agradable, su hermana tiene muy buen gusto, incluso ayudo a darle un toque especial al estilo barroco que tenía planeado, creo que eso le da un aire más especial al arte en estas tierras de América- explico el Virrey la razón del porque mi hermana estaba allí y debo de admitir que en verdad se notaba diferente el estilo barroco de esta casa al que yo conocía pero me gustaba y mucho, en parte porque era una especie de sello de identidad que mi hermana daba a sus tierras.

-Comprendo…y hablando de mi hermana ¿sabes donde esta? Quisiera verla- dije recordando a lo que venía.

-Sí señor, me pidió permiso para salir a pintar en el bosque que está cerca, ese bosque es muy bello y tranquilo por lo que no pasara nada y como termia sus deberes me pareció que podía ir a relajarse un poco- dijo el Virrey tranquilamente y confiado en que ella no haría nada para causar problemas y no lo culpo con una niña tan linda y tranquila yo también la dejaría irse a jugar sin temor, sin olvidar de que en la capital nadie intentaría llevársela- ¿desea que mande a alguien por ella señor?-

-No gracias, prefiero ir a darle una sorpresa, volveré con ella a la hora de la comida- me despedí y fui al bosque donde debía estar mi hermana para jugar con ella y darle su regalo, claro está.

Ese bosque era tal y como dijo el Virrey, tranquilo, lleno de arboles hermosos que parecía que te invitaban a tomar una siesta bajo su sombra, era simplemente bello, silencioso, perfecto para recibir la inspiración necesaria y trabajar en cualquier arte sin esfuerzo alguno. No tardaría mucho en encontrar a Lupita con tanta calma, solo debía poner atención a cualquier ruido fuera de lugar, cosa que no tarde en hacerlo pues oía risas por lo que fui directo al origen de estas para encontrarme algo…algo…¿extraño? sí, eso mismo.

-Que lindos son tus dibujos, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- dijo una voz que no era la de mi hermana pero si la su hermano.

-Gracias hermano, todo te lo debo a ti- dijo otra voz que reconocí como la de Lupe pero un tanto diferente.

-Lupita ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunte mientras salía de entre la maleza para encontrar a mi hermana sentada sobre una roca con pinceles cubiertos de tinta, con frascos de pintura pero más alta, ya no parecía una niña pequeña sino aparentaba a una de diez u once años y a el imperio azteca cerca suyo hablándole con cariño y admiración por lo que Lupita había dibujado en el interior de un libro que se parecía al de los monjes para hacer códices de sus viajes.

-Antonio, que alegría verte- dijo Lupita al verme antes de levantarse de la roca y correr hacia mi intentando abracarme pero la detuve de los hombros para mirarla con ira- ¿Qué sucede Antonio?-Dijo sorprendida y algo asustada por mi repentina conducta.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunte secamente con la mirada al suelo y con mi aura formándose.

-Bueno…- trato de responderme pues sabía a lo que me refería cuando volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo el imperio pero sin enojo, solo serio. Ahora que lo veía, estaba diferente sin cansancio o debilidad alguna incluso se veía más alto, si como leyeron se veía más alto ahora, si antes tenía el tamaño de Gilbert ahora estaba casi tan alto como Ludwig, bueno como Alfred…quedaba entre los dos.

-Claro que me incumbe, ella es mi hermana ahora- dije lleno de ira.

-Tal vez pero también es la mía y tengo derecho de verla, de saber que no la lastiman…de no dejarla sola como tú lo hiciste- me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el libro en la mano. ¿Quien se creía? Si fue el que la dejo sola después de lo de su abuelo.

-¡Silencio!- grite al tirar la libreta de la mano del imperio con un manotazo mostrando los tan conocidos dibujos paganos que señalaban ser de la propiedad del imperio- ¿Qué es esto? ¿a caso es una especie de truco para convencer a Lupita de unirse a ti? ¿para alejarla de la religión que acepto con gusto?- dije al punto de la histeria.

-No, espera Antonio no es lo que crees, esos dibujos son míos- dijo Lupita poniéndose entre nosotros.

-¿Pero por qué? Pensé que eras feliz al aceptar a la Virgen de Guadalupe como tu madre y patrono- dije confundido (con ella no me puedo enojar).

-Si soy feliz de ser hija de la Tonantzin Guadalupe y estoy orgullosa de ser católica como tú…pero…por favor no me pidas olvidar quien soy…no me pidas abandonar una parte de mi…no voy a romper mi promesa con el abuelo…POR FAVOR- dijo intentando evitar que cayeran las lagrimas de sus parpados.

Me sentía tan culpable de verla tan triste y adolorida por mi culpa después de todo lo hizo por mí, con cuidado levante la libreta para ver con más cuidado los dibujos que a pesar de ser del estilo de pintura de su hermano pude notar que en realidad eran una especie de diario en dibujos pues se mostraban los eventos más importantes que tuvimos Lupita y yo desde que la conocí hasta el día del milagro de la Virgen y luego vi mas dibujos pero con otro estilo de arte más conocido para mí. En ese momento comprendí que era su diario y en el plasmaba lo mas importante para ella, su pasado, sueños y anhelos. Ella tenía razón, quemar ese libro seria quemar una parte de ella.

-Son dibujos muy hermosos, perdona si te ofendí Lupita- dije al entregarle su libreta más tranquilo- solo deseo saber que hace él aquí- dije mientras apuntaba con el dedo al aludido.

-Después de que te fuiste y el Virrey me pidiera acompañarlo aquí, lo encontré descansando en este lugar y cada vez que puedo lo visito para hablar y jugar…pero no es nada malo…él se ha portado bien y no ha intentado nada LO JURO- dijo otra vez angustiada de que me enojara por sus encuentros clandestinos pero para su sorpresa hice lo mismo que ella cuando me sentí acusado de las masacres y crueldad de su pueblo por parte del mío.

-Yo te creo Lupita- dije con una sonrisa en los labios par probar la confianza que le tenía- por lo de tu libro, no te preocupes no lo quemare ni nada…pero escóndelo del Virrey, si lo ve se enojara y no queremos eso… y por lo de tu hermano…puedes verlo cuando quieras siempre y cuando termines tus deberes primero, sea en este lugar para que no los vean y el no intente nada sospechoso- dije mis condiciones mientras lo señalaba nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? Gracias "hermano"- dijo antes de abrazarme. Por fin, después de tanto logre escuchar la palabra que añoraba que digiera salir de su boca. No podía estar más feliz por eso que incluso me daban ganas de llorar.

-Bueno ya es tarde así que lo mejor será irnos o el Virrey se preocupara- le dije sacudiendo la cabeza para no verme con ganas de llorar- no vemos…tú…ahora que lo pienso jamás me dijiste tu nombre humano- le dije al imperio, recordando que desde que nos conocimos jamás conocí su nombre humano.

-Me llamo Mixcoatl- dijo el imperio si expresión alguna.

-Mix…Mis…Mit…te llamare Miguel- dije después de intentar pronunciar su nombre en vano (esa lengua me mata por su pronunciación T.T).

-¿Cómo te atreves a rebajar mi nombre solo por tu comodidad?- pregunto el imperio furioso con el puño levantado.

-A mi gusta, es el nombre de ese ángel guerrero que pelea con los seres malignos…lo demonios…sí creo que así se llamaban…como tú lo haces hermano- dijo Lupita al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Está bien, puedes llamarme como quieras con tal de que cumplas tu palabra…mejor me voy…nos vemos Mextli cuídate…adiós lombriz- dijo Miguel antes de irse y perderse de vista.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, te traje un regalo por tu primera comunión…cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga- le pedí para poderle poner el hermoso collar de oro que yo mismo forje con el oro de sus tierras (no me juzguen). Era un guardapelo (para ser precisos) en forma de corazón con un grabado de la figura de la virgen por el frente y otro de la figura de un crucifico al reverso.

-Es hermoso…gracias hermano- dijo Lupita antes abrazarme y cargarla rumbo a la casa del Virrey.

**Eso esto para el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como leyeron Antonio ya enfrento a sus jefes, el imperio azteca sigue vivito y coleando, no me desharé de el tan fácilmente, pues esta re guapote XD**

**Referencias:**

**Mixcoatl es de origen náhuatl y significa serpiente de nube.**

**Como ya había mencionado la virgen fue clave importante en la colonización, además de que según mi maestra la virgen de Guadalupe era de piel clara incluso en un museo del centro (no me acurdo cual) hay un estandarte de la virgen que vino con las expediciones españolas que lo confirman.**

**Muchas edificaciones de la colonia fueron construidas sobre o con partes de pirámides y otras piezas prehispánicas, según los españoles eran muestra de la superioridad de la iglesia sobre el paganismo pues incluso se jactaban de que ponían a los dioses mexicas de cabeza como aceptación del catolicismo pero en realidad así se veneraban a esos dioses (en pocas palabras le vieron la cara a los españoles con eso XD) también eso explica de porque el imperio mexica no ha desaparecido.**

**El castillo de Chapultepec fue mandado a construir por el Virrey ****Bernardo de Gálvez y Madrid como su casa de campo sobre el cerro del Chapulín (de ahí el nombre) en la época de la colonia.**

**El estilo que tiene, no solo el castillo de Chapultepec, sino varios edificios es barroco pero un barroco mexicano por tener características propias pero cumpliendo las reglas para dominarlo barroco además de la época.**

**Para los indígenas el oro u otras joyas no eran más que adornos, lo más importante y valioso para ellos eran sus códices ya que hablaban de sus tradiciones y acontecimientos importantes a tal grado que solo ciertas personas estudiosas en las artes podían plasmarlas en papel o papiro. La mayoría fueron quemadas por los monjes que los evangelizaban por considerarlos del diablo y las remplazaron por los propios donde escribían sus descubrimientos en las tierras nuevas así como sus avances de evangelización.**

**El ángel del que habla México es el ancar gel Miguel sin olvidar que ese es el nombre más usado para hombres en México y rima con Mixcoatl.**

Espero que les gustara y ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3

Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia

Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.


	10. Epilogo y notas de autora

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al **señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

_Epilogo_

Después de ese momento nuestra relación fue creciendo para mejor a pesar de que no nos viéramos en largos periodos de tiempo pero cuando nos reuníamos la pasábamos jugando y hablando de lo que pasaba en nuestras casas incluso te llevaba regalos como un cofre que Francia me regalo hace años que tenía un mecanismo especial para abrirlo desde la parte de arriba con la llave que colgaba del candado falso que servía para despistar a los ladrones (que ingenioso ¿no?) para que el guardaras tus libros de pintura en el.

Era tan agradable cuando iba a tu casa que hasta pedía que me mandara el trabajo en el barco y los resolvía en la casa del Virrey al lado de mi ahora oficial hermana con la pasaba el tiempo y disfrutaba de los nuevos platillos que creabas al combinar mis ingredientes con los tuyos y hasta con los de China o algún otro país. Tu comida era tan rica que estoy seguro que regresaba con varios kilos de más a mi casa, en especial cuando utilizabas tomate para prepararlos o eran acompañados por este.

Hasta me llevaba mejor con Miguel cuando comíamos afuera, bueno no es que me llevara mejor con él, simplemente nos tratábamos con respeto para no entristecerte o sentirte mal con peleas tontas y sin sentido pero hasta eso lo pasaba bien con su compañía.

Con el pasar de las décadas te volviste la más importante de todas las colonias pues déjenme decirles que de entre tantos viajes que hacia al sur para expandir las tierras de mi hermana me encontré a más niños que eran igual que nosotros, representantes de sus respectivas tierras pero que a diferencia de ella, los pequeños se encontraban solos (excepto Perú que estaba con su abuelo Inca) por lo que decidí cuidar de ellos como con Lupita pero esta vez lo haría bien desde el principio al dejarlos en sus tierras y ser yo quien iba para enseñarles el idioma y la religión se los dejaba a los monjes de diferentes ordenes que viajaban desde las tierras de mi hermana para continuar con su trabajo de evangelización en otros pueblos.

Sin embargo de todos los hermanos que pude tener tú fuiste el más importante, grande y preferida, a tal grado que gracias a tus puertos de Acapulco y Veracruz podía comerciar con el oriente, obtener otra hermanita (Filipinas) y estar al pendiente de todos tus pequeños primos que por alguna extraña razón seguían siendo pequeños mientras tu crecías con rapidez ellos seguían pequeños, bueno si crecían pero a comparación de ti lentamente.

Probablemente porque también expandía tu territorio al norte donde te regale unos lentes muy bonitos para proteger tus ojos de la arena del desierto y como muestra de tu propiedad en esas tierras. Recuerdo la cara que puso Arthur cuando nos vio tan cerca de la casa de su hermano menor Fusososo (esa fue la mejor parte) aunque no fue tan gracioso cuando te vi intentando hacer amistad con él, para mi suerte Arthur pensó igual y lo aparto lo mas que pudo de nosotros (en las 13 colonias) y yo de ellos regresándote a la capital con el Virrey.

Y aunque muchas veces pasamos dificultades (división de castas) y situaciones extrañas como cuando te colaste en ese barco a Filipinas y de regreso naufragaste en Japón (que por suerte no se lastimo) siempre lográbamos estar felices de ser hermanos por 300 años,

Hasta que por cosas del destino y tu deseo decidiste volar por ti misma y ser_ libre como águila_

Soy Antonio Carriedo Fernández mejor conocido como España y espero que les haya gustado mi historia, espero leernos en otra ocasión y tal vez comer unos deliciosos tomates juntos.

Hasta la siguiente FUSOSOSOSO

_**Fin**_

**Bueno con esto termina mi primer fic aunque en realidad se puede decir que con el capitulo anterior y este no mas es el epilogo pero oficialmente se da por terminada esta historia.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto en leerla como yo en escribirla pues por fin me di valor para escribir y publicar estas historias que han rondado mi cabeza desde…no se…que recuerdo (soy bien imaginativa con algún programa, peli, anime o caricatura que me envicia XD) pues desde que era niña solía meter a mis personajes favoritos de x animación en otra.**

**Ahora estoy feliz de cómo fue recibida esta historia entre los fanáticos y escritores de fanfic que disfrutan de Hetalia casi, tanto o más que yo (algunos incluso siendo de varias autoras que admiro y soy fanática) por los comentarios que recibía de ustedes, que la verdad no esperaba más que uno o dos pera para mi sorpresa recibí mas y muy positivos incluso tuve el honor de que lo marcaran como favorito con algunos lectores.**

**En verdad les dio un sincero e inmenso GRACIAS a todos aquellos que comentaron, pusieron de favorito y alertas incluso a los que leyeron pero que por sus razones no comentaron. En serio gracias por dar parte de su valioso (o tal vez no tan valioso) tiempo para usarlo con mi historia con todo y su faltas o errores (sé que no es perfecto) pero en verdad espero que este al nivel para honrar al anime (que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos) y a ustedes como lectores para darles una historia de calidad.**

**Nuevamente GRACIAS A TODOS**

**Ufff…escribir agradecimientos es cansado (ya me siento tan formal como Japón ^j^)**

**Referencias:**

**Bueno en realidad son aclaraciones de esto que por cierto no son muchas y del cap anterior y se me pasó.**

**El guardapelo es un medallón donde se podía poner cabello de bebe como recuerdo (no existían fotos y una pintura era para ricos) ahora se usan como portarretratos.**

**Mucha de la comida mexicana como la conocemos se creo de la fucion de ingredientes autóctonos y extranjeras.**

**Se me ocurrió poner a los países de Latinoamérica como primos de México pues sus culturas prehispánicas son diferentes al de México como Perú, por eso considero que no son hermanos a pesar de estar bajo el cuidado de España y todos son pequeños porque estaban bajo el cuidado de Nueva España por lo que la única que crecía era ella hasta que se independizaron cada quien por su parte.**

**Según varios de mis libros de historia la Nueva España se expandió también al norte (de ahí que teníamos tanto territorio antes de la guerra con E.U).**

**Me imagine que sería Antonio quien le diera sus lentes como representación de las primeras tierras que conquistaron sin alguna representación humana de estas (Alfred ya estaba con Arthur en la costa Antártida) y pensé que esa sería la razón por la que tanto México como E.U. puedan usarlos sin padecer alguna dificultad visual además de que si bien unos lentes normales no protegen del todo si son útiles para proteger los ojos de los vientos arenosos del desierto (clima dominante en Texas).**

**Acapulco y Veracruz eran (y son) los puertos más importantes de la Nueva España pues con ellos se facilito el comercio con otros imperios en el pacifico y el atlántico respectivamente y ayudo a la colonización de la filipinas.**

**Se sabe que una tripulación de la Nueva España naufrago en Japón de regreso en un viaje de comercio en Filipinas.**

**La división de castas era la forma de jerarquización en Nueva España donde se dividían las clases sociales por la raza, los más importantes eran los españoles, mestizos y negros (tiene más ramas pero son demasiadas para contar y esas son las más relevantes).**

**Avisos:**

**Bueno para los que no son de México o se les va la onda ya empiezan las clases el lunes 12 de agosto (al menos para preparatoria) del 2013. Por lo que mis próximos fics serán cortos o no podre publicar tan seguido como quisiera pero don´t worry, be happy que no dejare esto que ya empecé, en especial porque la inspiración me puede inundar con los datos que me enseñen en la escuela y con datos más precisos (con ayuda de mis maestros).**

**Espero poder darles al menos una historia más antes de la escuela, entre estas están. Les presento a mi amigo Tony y Entrevistando a México como one shots y como historia el titulo que ya conocen (está en negritas, subrayada y con letra cusiva). **

Ya saben dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas a menos de que sean ofensivas pues me esfuerzo para que disfruten de mi historia. No olviden comentar :3

Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia

Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.


End file.
